What's Love Anyway?
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: complete Fluff- Alec and New Character & Max and Logan.
1. XWhat?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (Except Ella and Kyle) Please don't sue I CANNOT afford it.  
  
TITLE: What's Love, Anyway?  
  
Prologue  
  
Ames White read the report. He then beckoned to a nearby uniform. He came running.  
'Is the specific assignation unit on a mission?' he asked.  
'Yes. Sir.'  
'Good. When she gets back, terminate her. OK?' the uniform nodded and left. White went back to the report, rereading the a specific paragraph.  
  
The development of an X8 series commenced two years after the successful creation of X5 and months after the development of X6 and X7. Unfortunately as the last X5's were created (X5-452) the embryos were employed with X6 and X7. The choice of a new embryo was done with the specific determination of 'specific assignation' in mind. The culmination of X8 research and enhanced growth research were completed in late 2012. Problems with enhanced growth made it so only three X8's survived. X8-054, X8-166 and X8-177. The problems encountered were unstoppable growth and fitting.  
  
Ames White shut the book and said to himself quietly. 'Two down, one to go.'  
A shadow in the warehouse split from the others and left. As soon as it was away it began to run.  
  
Chapter One: X-what?!?  
  
Alec walked out of Jam Pony and headed back to his apartment. He took the long way to avoid bumping in Max and O.C. They were both in moods about the stunt he'd with Normal earlier. ~It's not like I wasn't going to tell Normal Max had done those packages anyway~ Alec thought sulkily. He carried on to his home and began to ponder what or more precisely whom he was going to do that night.  
He'd about decided on Veronica when someone crashed into him. He groaned and brushed himself off. Only to realise his wallet had gone. Cursing he spun round grabbing at the person who had just gone by. She twisted out of his grip and ran off. Alec was close behind her.  
He caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. The first thing he noticed was how attractive she was. Just past 17 he guessed with long auburn hair.  
'Get off me!' She yelled in his ear.  
'How's about no. Give me my wallet back and I may think about.' Alec said smiling at her.  
'Not a chance.' Alec raised his eyes at her words. Then crossed them. She'd raised her knee, hard. He swung at her and she ducked.  
~I'm fighting a girl!~ Alec thought in shock. He took a blow to the chin and nearly went down. ~What's more, she's winning!~ The girl had Alec pinned against the alley wall. She smiled at him and let him slide to the ground.  
'Here's your wallet.' She said and threw it at his feet. She waved a fan of money at him. 'I'll keep this though. Thanks.'  
'What's your name?' Alec called after her.  
'She doesn't have one 494. She's one of yours.' Neither of the two fighters had seen White or his men arrive but they surrounded them alley on both sides.  
'Finally! Some sanity. You're an X5?' Alec asked the girl who shook her head slowly.  
'Are you?' She asked in a whisper. Alec nodded and lifted his jacket collar to reveal his bar code.  
'She my dear 494, is X8-177.' Alec glared at White and said slowly.  
'Do you mind? We were having a nice conversation then.' Alec threw himself at White and the X8, did the same, at the guards.  
Neither of them was gaining any ground. It was like these guys didn't feel any pain! Alec dodged Whites punch and decided to give up.  
'Hey.' he paused, '.177!' he yelled. She looked up. He signalled for them to escape and evade. She nodded and jumped. Landing easily on top of a 12ft wall. Alec whistled and ran towards it. He didn't stop when he reached the wall but carried on straight up it. He was 2ft from the top when a shot rang out and his ankle went out from under him. A hand grabbed his and helped him on to the roof.  
'Thanks. I'm Alec.' He said holding out a hand. The girl took it but didn't offer a name in return.  
'494? X5-494?' she asked quietly. Alec nodded wondering why she seemed so jumpy. 'Are you one of the 12 who escaped in '09?' she asked. Alec shook his head.  
'If you want to meet one I'll take you to Max. She'll be happy to give you the whole story.'  
'Max?'  
'X5-452. But we all have names out here in the real world. You should too.'  
'I don't want a name. I want know why my CO tried to kill me.'  
'Who's your CO?' the girl nodded down, Alec assumed she meant White.  
'You're one of Manticore's little experiments aren't you?'  
'I suppose you could say that, yeah.'  
'That's why.' The X8 looked up to Alec and sighed. She didn't seem surprised or shocked even. Just sorry. Alec remembered that, no more sweet deals or warm food and beds guaranteed.  
'You're bleeding.' She said quietly looking at Alec's leg in shock. He groaned and said;  
'Job hazard. Lets get over to Logan's Max'll be there anyway.' The two moved together X8-177 supporting X5-494's weight.  
  
They got to the penthouse and Alec had been right Max was there.  
'ALEC! You've some nerve! After that stunt with Normal today.'  
'MAX! Calm down. It looks as though Alec's already in enough trouble. Who's you're friend?' Logan wheeled into the hallway and smiled at the frighten girl, supporting Alec's weight.  
'Are you an X5?' she asked briskly.  
'I am.' Max said as she helped Alec to the sofa. She turned and offered a hand to the girl who took it. 'My name's Max. What's yours?' Max managed as always to sound comforting without talking down to the younger girl.  
'She doesn't want a name.' Alec said raising his eyebrows. 'Her designation's X8-177.'  
'X-what?''  
  
'X-8's, we've an enhanced growth gene. We age twice as fast in the first, three years of our lives, as you did.' The girl was sat drinking mineral water whilst Max dealt with Alec's wound.  
'So you're what 19?'  
'Eighteen.'  
'Cool. How many other X8's are there?'  
'None. White shot the others, he was going to shoot me but I got away.'  
'Thank The Lord.' Logan said smiling. The girl smiled back but kept her eyes on the floor.  
'You do need a name.' Alec said looking at her. She looked up and shrugged.  
'What's the point?'  
'Names are fun.' Alec responded.  
'How did you get yours?'  
'I named him.' Max said with a grin. The girl nodded and smiled.  
'I'm open to suggestions.'  
'Marie?'  
'Too girly.'  
'Ash.'  
'Yuck!'  
'Claire.'  
'No.'  
'Veronica?'  
'Alec back in naming all your ex-girls!' Max teased. But Alec coloured.  
'Nita?'  
'Gemma?'  
'Nat?'  
'Natalie?'  
'Amy?' The girl shook her head to each name. Until.  
'How about Ella?' Logan suggested and She nodded.  
'I like it. Suits you.' Max said and Alec nodded agreement.  
'Fine. My name's Ella.' Said Ella. 


	2. Kyle

Chapter Two: Ella's Life  
  
Ella stayed at Logan for a while after Alec first met her. But having her there was beginning to wear a little on Eyes-only's patience. Max knew and made the suggestion, the next time she, Alec, Ella and Logan were together.  
'Well now Ella has a name,' she smiled at the younger girl 'you might want a life?' Ella knew she was getting Logan's way. She felt it every day but the thought of living alone, of starting afresh terrified her.  
'Yeah.' she finally muttered quietly. Glancing as she did so at Alec who grinned. He Ella's discomfort in her eyes and remembered back to his first days outside of Manticore.  
'It'll be okay, El. You'll get used to it real fast. Won't she Maxie?' Ella nodded, wondering why, she who had all of four letters in her name had it shortened and Max who had three, had hers lengthened.  
'Rock Star here should be able to fix you up with a job, at Jam Pony.' Alec groaned at the reference to Normal's nickname for him.  
'Is that where you both work?' Ella asked and Max nodded. Alec looked up at Ella and saw the painful hope in her eyes. He looked away.  
'Yep. Sure is. Comes complete with sector pass and all. Right will do. Gotta Go. C'yas.' Alec jumped down from the work surface he'd been sat upon and left the penthouse. Ella stared after him wondering why he'd gone so abruptly.  
'That's Alec.' Max said. 'Anyway. I've been talking to Original Cindy and She says you can kick it at our crib for a while.'  
'Are you sure?' Ella asked, quietly and Logan fought a laugh. She wasn't Manticore's usual soldier. Sure she was rude and sarcastic to Alec, who wasn't? But she was a typical shy teenager still. Nothing like Max at all. That's why they get on so well. He thought. It was true over the past few weeks, Max and Original Cindy had been spending time with Ella getting to know her and generally just hanging out. Alec had been checking up on her frequently as well. Very frequently. Logan smiled at Ella as she left with Max.  
  
Ella got a job at Jam Pony. She also stayed with Max and Original Cindy, sleeping on the sofa. She settled down to her job and new home as well as anyone could have expected. She and Max became good friends, as did she and Original Cindy. Alec got on with Ella as he did the others. Although they seemed to avoid one another these days.  
'Hey Ella. Is Max in?' Alec stood on the front door step to the apartment. Ella shook her head.  
'Crash.'  
'Oh. Right. How come your not down there?'  
'Not my thing.'  
'Really?' Alec teased.  
'Really.' Ella moved from the door and motioned for him to come in. Alec did so.  
'How are you getting on living here?' he asked casually.  
'You know. Getting on peoples nerves and in their way.' Ella's voice was bitter. Alec looked up at her; he could see she was close to tears.  
'Hey.' he touched her arm but she jerked away.  
'Don't Alec. I shouldn't have said anything. It doesn't matter.'  
'You're a bad liar.'  
'Go to hell Alec.' Ella looked him square in the eyes. Her own, pale green, were full of fire Alec hadn't seen before. She looked so much older, full of anger and hate. 'Why did you do this! Why bring me here, to these people? Damn you Alec I could managed on my own.'  
'Did I ask you to help me? No. I just returned the favour.'  
'I could've managed. I didn't need your help. I didn't need friendship, a job. Anything until you.' Alec finally understood what Ella was so upset about. She wasn't used to this world. She was scared.  
'You're angry at me for showing you don't have to be a soldier?'  
'Yes! I was fine until you showed up. You and your "that's why's" DAMN YOU!' Ella was crying now the tears gushing down her cheeks. Alec knew how scared she was. Having to find a life, make you're self into a person so quickly. He wasn't surprised Ella hadn't settled. Max wouldn't understand, couldn't. She'd grown up, her and her "rug rat friends" had escaped hadn't they. Grown up in the world, had a chance to make a personality, a person for themselves. Ella hadn't.  
'I know how you feel.' Alec moved towards the crying teen. She pulled away.  
'No. You don't.'  
'Yes I do. I only got out a year ago remember. I wasn't lucky enough to live "free" as Max calls it since the age of 10.' Alec had raised his voice and Ella looked up. Her eyes had lost their fire she looked 7 rather than 18. The tears kept falling, slower now but they still fell. She sank to the floor gently.  
'I'm sorry Alec. I'm so sorry.' Ella's shoulders shook as she sobbed violently. Alec sat down next to her and dropped an arm around her.  
'It's all right. It's always alright.' Ella managed to control her tears after a few minutes. Alec took his arm from around her and ruffled her hair. 'Come on El. Let's go.'  
'Where are we going?'  
'To look for an apartment for you.'  
  
Alec found Ella a small, cheap apartment in the block across from Max. It was close enough for the older girl to check up on Ella if the need arose, but far enough away for her to feel she wasn't getting in the way.  
Explaining to Max and Original Cindy why Ella wanted to move out wasn't as easy as finding the apartment. It was Alec who spelled it out for them eventually. He waited until Ella had left and then explained what had happened the night they'd been at crash. He made them see just how hard it was for Ella to find who she was in this world without feeling she was relying on others to do it. Plus he pointed out; their apartment really wasn't big enough for three.  
  
Chapter Three: Kyle.  
  
A month or so after Ella moved out of Max's apartment, she met Kyle. He was new at Jam Pony and they seemed to click right away. They'd take their runs together and spend lunch talking and laughing.  
Max was glad; it meant she was finally relaxing enough to make other friends. O.C. felt the same and Logan who heard it all through Max was relieved Ella was learning to live without Max or Alec's support. Alec wasn't so sure. He didn't really like Kyle but he kept his silence with a warning from Max. He'd taken a brotherly, protective stance over Ella since that night and was wary of letting her out of his sight. And did so grudgingly.  
Kyle and Ella's first date took place at Crash. He waited for her to arrive nervously, making small talk with Alec and the others. When she did arrive, it wasn't just Kyle who was silent.  
Wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a small red tank top. Ella stood out completely. Her hair was pulled tight to top of her head, some stray strands cascading over her shoulders. Alec, Max and the others stared. Kyle took his girl away from them into a dark corner. Alec watched them, wondering how the kid he knew could look so damn mature.  
  
Things moved quickly between Kyle and Ella. They were defiantly an item. They lounged in Public Displays of Affection, which made Alec cringe and Normal yell. Max watched silently, wishing it were she and Logan.  
Everything went smoothly until one night Alec was talking to a barmaid. He was getting close to getting her to leave early with him. His cell rang.  
'Hold it a sec sugar. Yo?'  
'Alec?'  
'El? What is it?' he grinned at the blonde barmaid and winked.  
'Alec it's Kyle. I. He. I tried to call Max she won't answer. Oh God Alec.' Ella sounded genuinely terrified. Alec stood up and moved to the door he paused and wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to the barmaid.  
'Hold on. Ella I'm coming over. You're at home right?'  
'Yeah. Alec. Oh God hurry please.' She hung up and Alec rushed out into the night. He got to Ella's apartment in record time. It was a mess.  
Glasses were smashed and pictures knocked over. The sofa was upturned and the ornate lamp Ella used to read by was broken on the floor. Alec looked around, shocked. Ella was so neat normally, it wasn't possible she'd let this happen on it's own.  
Ella herself was sat shaking violently on the edge the over turned sofa. Her shirt was torn to shreds and her trouser pocket was hanging loosely. Her lip was bleeding and her eye was bruised. She nursed an injured wrist.  
'Ella! What happened?' Alec moved to put an arm around her, but she pulled away sharply. Alec stared at her for a moment and then noticed finger marks, red and sore, on her neck and chest. 'Oh my God. Kyle. I'll kill him.'  
'You might be too late. Alec.' Ella pointed behind her. On the floor behind the sofa hidden from the doorway, was Kyle. He had a bloody nose and a large, fresh, bruise on his face. Alec bent down next to him, he was still breathing, just. Fetching a glass of water Alec tipped it over his face. Kyle stirred slowly; Alec hit him across the face. He came round.  
'Alec?' Alec hauling him into a standing position cut him off. Alec threw a punch that knocked him flying. Kyle staggered to his feet and hit back. Hard. A normal man couldn't hurt an X-series usually. Alec grabbed Kyle's jacket.  
'Who are you?' he hissed. Kyle looked at him dazed.  
'ALEC!' Ella's voice cut through the rage Alec was feeling. He looked at her, she was hold what was left of her shirt around her, and she looked scared. Alec looked back at Kyle.  
'You're lucky she's here.' He muttered and threw him out of the door. Kyle looked stunned but ran anyway. Alec watched him go. He then turned and looked at Ella. She was still shaking; he moved back towards her, she pulled back. 'I won't hurt you.' Alec said gently.  
'I know.' Ella said unshed tears in her voice. 'It's just.' she looked down at the mass of rags that was her outfit. Alec understood. ~That bastard had been so close to raping her that meant she wasn't comfortable around anyone. Especially, being so vulnerable.~  
'Ok.' Alec went into her room and took an old flannel shirt from the dresser. He handed it to her went out of the room into the bathroom. He took Ella's toothbrush, hairbrush and put them into a travel bag he found under the sink. Then he went back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes, blushing as he took underwear from her dresser draws. He noticed something else too.  
It was a small black book with a lock. Ella's diary. The lock could have been prised open easily but Alec dropped it into the bag without touching the lock. As he did so a photo fell out of it, picking it up he was his own face smiling up at him. He didn't remember having the photo taken but Logan probably did it, it was defiantly in his apartment.  
Alec was grinning at the camera, obviously laughing at something. Turning it over he saw his name and the date of the photo. Plus the words "Too Bad", written in pencil. He puzzled over the writing for a moment before he remembered Ella.  
Back in the living room, she was wearing the shirt over her torn jeans. Still shaking but only barely. Glancing at the bag Alec was carrying she asked in a small voice.  
'I am going somewhere?'  
'Yeah. Mine. You're not staying here. Not tonight.' Ella didn't argue. She stayed close to Alec as they walked to his apartment but jumped whenever they touched.  
Once inside Alec dumped her bag on the bed and got two bottles of beer out of the fridge. Ella didn't take the one he offered her.  
'You didn't have to do this Alec.' She said quietly.  
'Yes. I did. You couldn't stay there. Not after that son of a bitch tried.' he paused as Ella looked away.  
'He was so strong. I'd never met a person that wasn't an X-series that strong. Drugs, I suppose.' Alec nodded. 'I tried to get away from him but he was so strong. I struggled but I didn't want to hurt him, at first. I thought he messing about, you know. Joking. Then he started to. I couldn't get him off me. I hit him and he kept coming. Then I hit him again and he fell. I thought I'd killed him.' Ella was whispering but Alec heard every word. She was shaking violently again. 'I thought. I thought he loved me Alec. I thought. I thought I might love him.' She broke off into sobs. Alec pulled her into his arms and for the first time that night she didn't pull away.  
It was well past four before Ella had finished crying. Alec told her to sleep in his bed, that he'd sleep on the sofa but she didn't want to sleep.  
'I can't. Not after.'  
'Ok. What do you want to do?' Alec watched the girl at his side closely. He didn't want her to be alone. Not tonight.  
'Just talk to me ok?'  
'About what?' Alec was surprised at her request.  
'Anything. Please, I just want to be sure that you're there.' Alec smiled in the dark. He kissed the top of Ella's head.  
'I'm here.' He promised and started talking.  
  
Ella was a good listener. She asked the right questions and gave the right responses. Alec found himself talking about everything to her. Manticore, his missions and even Rachel. Ella was silent when he told his story, when he'd finished he felt her look at him. It was pitch black and they were sat in the dark on the floor of the living room. But it might as well have been midday. He could feel the sorrow she felt for him and he knew she was sorry for him. Sorry for his loss but no pity. ~Thank God~ he thought.  
'I didn't know Alec. I'm so sorry.' He tightened his arm around her.  
'I know you are. Now. You're turn.' Ella's head came to rest on his chest.  
'What?' she asked.  
'Start talking.' It was morning when either of them fell asleep. Both curled together on the floor. Alec's arm still protectively around Ella and her head still affectionately and trustingly against his chest.  
  
'Alec! GET UP! Alec!' Max's voice cut through the sleeping pairs dreams. 'ALEC!' Alec unwound himself from Ella and opened the door.  
'Jeez Max.'  
'Have you seen Ella? Her apartments a mess and there's blood all over the place!' Max was white with worry.  
'Max. I'm here. I'm ok. Alec Will tell you what happened.' She left to the shower. Alec did as she said. Max grew whiter with each word.  
'It was good of you to look after her Alec.'  
'I had too.' Max looked Alec in the eyes and smiled. She nodded and went to get some coffee.  
She'd just poured it when Ella reappeared; trying to hug the girl Max managed to spill the coffee all over her and the shirt she was carrying.  
'I'm sorry!' she cried out. Alec laughed at the state they were both in. He handed Max a towel and fetched an old shirt of his for Ella to wear. She came out of the bathroom and Alec was struck by how much better Ella looked in the shirt than he ever had. It was black and made of lightweight cotton.  
'Thanks, Alec.' He grinned.  
'I was just telling Max that your not going in today. And neither am I.' Ella smiled her thanks to Alec, he felt himself return the grin. 


	3. Love it is for some and isn't for others

A.N=Thanks to everyone who's review this (Tina Q, zol, Ting, Niteman and GingerSnap) and to Dari for her advice. Your reviews were really helpful to me and this chapter contains the beginnings of the Max and Logan sub-plot I promised.  
  
Chapter Three: Love; it is with some. Isn't with others  
  
It was two weeks before Ella felt safe enough to return to work. Alec remained in his apartment with her: he'd managed to clear the time off with Normal.  
Her first morning back at Jam Pony was uneventful. She threw herself into her runs and has made six by 11:35. Alec took runs as close to Ella's as possible. Normal gave him an appraising look as he did so.  
'It's not like that!' Alec said in shock.  
'No. Of course not. Kid comes in after two weeks off with you and puts in a change of address. Which I may add is the same as your address.' That was true at least Alec thought. He'd finally talked Ella into staying with him on a permanent basis. He couldn't stand the idea of her living alone, not after what had happened with.  
'KYLE! Get your lazy butt over here boy! Bip Bip Bip.' Normal was still talking but Alec didn't hear him. Max had told him Kyle was still working at Jam Pony but it hadn't really registered. Two weeks had allowed the bruises on his face to fade and almost vanish. Alec was over come by the urge to replace them.  
'Alec!' he hadn't even realised he was holding Kyle's shirt. Or that Kyle's feet were a foot off of the floor. It was Ella's voice, calm and quiet, which cut through the anger.  
'Alec, leave him. Please.' Alec glared at Kyle but let him drop. Normal stared at the two men.  
'And that isn't love is it, Golden Boy?' was his only comment.  
  
Ella knocked on the apartment door. There was a muffled yell of 'it's open' from within. She pushed the door open and walked in.  
'Ella, hey.' Logan smiled brightly at the girl.  
'Max asked me to drop in and give you this. She says you'll know what it is.' Ella handed Logan a small silver disk. He grinned his thanks but Ella noticed the regret in his eyes. 'Do you want me to ask her to drop by later?'  
'No, that's ok thanks.' Ella met his eyes and saw just how deep the regret went. Regret that he couldn't see Max that day, regret about the virus, regret.  
'I can anyway.' Ella said, wanting in someway to help her friends. So obviously in love but with so much stopping that love. Logan smiled at the girl. Ella reminded him strikingly of Alec in the first few months he'd known him. The uncomfortable way she held his eyes, the secrets behind her own, almost tangible gaze.  
Self-consciously Ella shrugged and tugged her fingers through her hair. Logan grinned, she may resemble Alec in one way but that was all. Ella was shy, quiet and uneasy with herself. She'd settled far more at Alec's apartment than she had at either Max's or his own place. Logan understood just how close they were becoming, Alec's brotherly protective and Ella's silent respect; it was obvious to him.  
'I had a friend back at Manticore. He worked in genetics.' Logan glanced at the girl, waiting for her to elaborate. 'Maybe I could find him. Get him to look at that virus?' Logan was touched.  
'Maybe. It's good of you to offer.'  
'You love Max don't you?' The question threw him.  
'Well. err.' Logan struggled with the question. Then he glanced up and met Ella's eyes. She wasn't a kid. But she was still so innocent, so naive about love, about all human emotions. Her question held so much meaning. Logan knew that, she'd been hurt already and wanted to know love wasn't all like that. That there was hope.  
'I wake up thinking about her in the mornings and fall asleep with her filling my mind at night. Everyday I miss her, whether it's been two hours or two minutes since she left, I miss her. Every stupid, pigheaded thing she does just makes me love her more. She can say something to push me away, to keep her steely silence intact and I just want to be with her more. I just want to be there every second of everyday to keep her safe and help her deal with whatever she needs to. Yes I do. I love her with my whole heart.' His outburst shocked Logan; he'd not meant to say all that! He felt his face colour, the colour deepened when he saw Max behind Ella.  
'Hey, we were just talking about you Max.' Ella said, a rare spark of humour in her eyes.  
'Were you? I didn't hear.' Logan's cheeks cooled, but Ella noticed the high-pitched edge to Max's voice. She was lying.  
'I'm gonna go. I've gotta cook for Alec tonight.' Ella said. She left the apartment wishing she could find love like that. Or at least help Max and Logan.  
Donavon.  
He'd been made to deal with DNA. Splicing genes was practically part of his make up. If he couldn't help no one could. Ella shuddered at the thought of his name though. ~He was a pigheaded, ignorant, fool who had less common sense than an ant~ Ella thought viciously. ~He never thinks to do anything unless he gets something in return. And you know what he wanted last time.~ She cut her thoughts off there. That was in the past: it was over. Dead. Buried.  
'Hey kid.' Alec greeted her gently from the living room. Ella returned the greeting.  
'Would you like to see Max and Logan together?' She asked after they'd eaten.  
'Sure I would. Why? You figured a way of making miracles?'  
'Not exactly. I knew someone who worked in the DNA lab at Manticore.'  
'Yeah?' t  
'Maybe I could him to help.'  
'If you can find him. Do you know where he went after Manticore went down?'  
'I think so.' 


	4. Donavon

A/N: Thanks again to my reviews Suzy Q and aLeX your advice has helped and meant a lot to me. More of The Max and Logan to come. This is introducing someone from Ella's not so wonderful past.  
  
Chapter Four: Donavon  
  
'Seattle PD?' Alec sounded truly amazed. 'I thought only drunks, jerks and insolent fools ended up as Police officers.'  
'They do.' Said Ella simply. She was nervous, her hair was tied back tightly in a bun but she kept picking at it. Alec was beginning to get annoyed.  
'I take it you don't think too highly of this Donavon. If you do that again!'  
'Sorry. No he's a pig.'  
'Oh right. What sort of pig?'  
'A cleaver one.' Ella spotted her target and dropped into pace behind him, leaving Alec standing.  
'Great, a cleaver Manticore pig and an obsessive Manticore soldier; what fun! Ella leave your damn hair ALONE!!!'  
'Shut up!' She hissed. But it was already to late. Donavon was facing them; his eyes flickered to Alec but rested on Ella. The position of his eyes made Alec agree with Ella in a whisper.  
'He's a pig.'  
'Actually I'm an X7. You?' Donavon's voice matched his face. Sour and pointed. The doughy colours of his skin made Alec think of Zack.  
'X5.'  
'You, I already know. X8-177.' His eyes were still rooted a good 12 inches below Ella's eye line.  
'It's such a pity you remember me.' Ella said, you could have cut iron with her voice.  
'I'm honoured you remember me.'  
'Don't be.' Alec heard Max behind the comment and smiled.  
'What do you want Ella is it?'  
'Virus. X5-452 against Eyes-only.' Alec gapped at his younger friend. The middle of a crowded street was not the place to discuss this.  
'Ahh. Follow me.'  
  
Donavon led them through an abandoned alley to a small blue door. It opened onto an immaculate lab.  
'Your theft skills have improved.' Ella commented.  
'Why, thank you.'  
'Lets get down to business, shall we?' Alec asked. He didn't like labs. They reminded him far too much of synapse, where he'd spend over a year. The memory of the place still woke him in the night.  
'Fine. That virus was a fine piece of work, what do you want with it?' Alec glared at the boy. He was far too blunt to be trusted.  
'The cure.' That was Ella.  
'Why?'  
'Why not.' Alec started. These two were firing phrases at each other with such hatred and ferocity that he was worried about get hit in the crossfire!  
'Fine.'  
'Can you do it?'  
'Yes. But why should I?' There was a blur of movement. Ella held an arm against Donavon's throat.  
'Ella!' Alec yelled. He sometimes forgot just how easily she'd wiped the floor with him four months ago.  
'Shut up Alec!'  
'No chance. He's our only chance.' Ella let Donavon slide to the floor. There was a look of complete disdain on her face.  
'Do it.'  
'For £30,000 I might.'  
'£20,000.'  
'£25,000.'  
'Done. Money up front.'  
'No deal. You know you'll get your money. I've no such guarantees.'  
'What?' Alec asked but Ella ignored him.  
'Fine. But you will pay, all of it.'  
'I understand.' There was something Alec was missing. Ella hated this guy far more than he'd expected.  
'Give a while. I'll contact you when its ready.'  
'Good. If it doesn't work I'll crush you Donavon.'  
'Whatever 177. Whatever.' Ella turned and walked away. Alec followed utterly confused.  
Ella stopped about two blocks away from the lab. She was crying. Alec reached for her arm and Ella fell into him. For the third time he found himself keeping her safe from the outside world. 


	5. Gaurantees

Chapter Five: Guarantees  
  
Alec didn't understand why Ella was so upset but he was sure it was something to do with Donavon. After getting Ella home he'd tried to ask her about him but she remained within drawn and adamantly silent.  
Eventually Alec gave up and left her alone. More or less. He still followed her runs and kept a close eye on her at all times. Three days after he'd first met Donavon, which was three weeks after Ella had moved in with him, Alec brought the first girl back.  
It wasn't unusual, by any stretch of the imagination, for Alec to bring his latest conquest back to his apartment. But since Ella had moved in Alec hadn't really spent much time out of the apartment, in fact that night was the first in three weeks.  
Sylvia was blonde and shapely. She moved like an angel on the dance floor and Alec had the feelings her agility didn't finish there. Fifteen minutes after they'd, basically fallen, into the apartment the couple were rudely interrupted. By Ella screaming.  
Alec was out of the bed and at her side in a second. Still screaming Ella clutched at the back of her neck. Alec tried to prise her hands away but was once again reminded of Ella's X8 strength.  
'What's wrong?' He asked his voice urgent and full of concern.  
'Donavon, he's.' Ella paused, she was having difficulty breathing, and the pain was intense and constant. 'Using.' she broke off to scream again. Then she stopped, just as suddenly as she started. Gasping for breath but otherwise fine, Ella met Alec's gaze.  
'Go and see to your. guest.' She said in a tiny voice. Sylvia was stood wrapped in a sheet at the door to Ella's room.  
'Ella.' But Alec knew she was embarrassed and left the room to see Sylvia. She was shocked to find another women sharing an apartment with Alec but took his explanation in her stride (Ella was his younger sister. Had nightmares.) She scrawled a note holding her phone number and put it on the kitchen counter. Alec grinned and pocketed the number. Hastily returning to Ella.  
'I'm ok.' She said as he entered the room. He raised his eyebrows in a mocking gesture. 'Honestly.'  
'I believe you. But I also believe you pulled me away from a very flexible young lady, screaming in pain.' Ella's eyes hardened at what Alec had meant to be a joke.  
'Sorry to have disturbed you.' She snapped. And turned her back to him by twisting to see the back of her neck in the mirror.  
'That was a joke.'  
'Uhuh.'  
'What was Donavon using?' Alec asked her. Attempting to clear the air.  
'Manticore control chip.'  
'Oh.' Control chips were implanted in the back of misbehaving soldier's necks; to keep them in check. They picked up radio signals from specially designed machines. If they received the signal that the soldier carrying them was not following orders, the chip sent electronic signals down the perpetrators spine. Causing extreme pain.  
Alec watched Ella brush her auburn hair out of face, wondering how anyone so innocent could have merited the control chip. As Ella turned Alec saw just how beautiful Ella was. He shook himself and the thought was pushed to the back of his mind. This was a girl he'd just claimed as his sister!  
'Donavon has my signal. He's used it before. It means the cure is ready.' Alec nodded.  
'When did he use it before?'  
'Does it matter?' The harshness of her voice reappeared and Alec backed off.  
  
The next day she and Alec went to see Donavon. He grinned nastily at her chest as she entered the room. ~Pig~ she thought for the millionth time.  
'Glad to see my guarantee still works.'  
'You're a bastard.' Was her only answer. Alec remained strangely quiet at Ella's side.  
'Why thank you. Your cure's here.' He handed her a vial and a sheet of instructions. 'I want my whole £25,000.'  
'You'll get it. You know you will.'  
'I could always have my payment a different way.' Donavon let the sentence hang and Alec stiffened.  
'I'd rather die.' Ella said stiffly. Alec saw memories stir in her eyes. He glanced between the warring X-series, there was past there. A dark one.  
'Too bad.' Ella walked away. Alec didn't follow.  
'You go ahead. This is your party after all.' Ella nodded and left quickly.  
'She's good isn't she?' Donavon asked nastily.  
'Fuck off.' Alec snapped.  
'Don't know? Ahhh.'  
'I find it hard to believe you do.'  
'I can guarantee you I do.' It clicked. Alec understood just what Donavon had used the chip to get from Ella. Sex.  
Alec didn't hesitate, one hand against Donavon's throat; pinning him against the lab wall. Chocking him.  
'You are a bastard.' Alec said quietly.  
'Kill me and I swear someone will kill her.' Donavon's words were muffled but Alec caught every single one. He let Donavon drop to the floor, the threat obviously having the desired affect.  
'Hurt her again and I swear I WILL kill you. I'll trash this lab as well. That will stop anything happening again won't it.' Alec's voice was soft and dangerous. It became blinding obvious to Donavon that Alec didn't make idle threats.  
Turning and leaving Alec heard Donavon's whisper of;  
'Jealous.'  
'Of what?'  
'That's I've been where you haven't.' Alec turned and left, not trusting himself.  
  
Outside the lab Alec leaned against the cold wall. A thousand things were running through his head. Why had he reacted like that? Why had Ella let Donavon. She'd said herself she'd rather die. Why did she have a control chip? Would Donavon listen to him? Why had Ella been so angry about Sylvia? Why had he felt ashamed? Why. Alec shook this last question away, but it kept coming back to him.  
Why did he think Donavon might be right? 


	6. Learning To Love

A/N It's very short but it's focusing on Max and Logan mainly so I thought I'd keep it separate. Ella doesn't say a lot because it's too huge a thing for her to put into words. Ella, Donavon, Alec and the chip are all being dealt with as you read! Thanks to you all again.  
  
Chapter Six: Learning to Love  
  
Ella practically ran to the penthouse. The vial of antidote clutched tightly in her hand. She rushed through the door. Max and Logan were sat talking, on opposite side of the room.  
'Hey Ella.' Logan said grinning. Max took one glance at the girl and saw her flushed face.  
'What's up?' Ella, out of breath, just handed her the instructions and the vial.  
'What. Oh God! Ella where? Logan!' Max staggered to a chair and sat down on it.  
'What is it?' Logan took the paper and Ella saw his eyes light up.  
'How?' he asked.  
  
Ella crouched outside the penthouse door. Max and Logan stood next to each other; an empty vial lay on the table next to them.  
'So.' Max said quietly.  
'So.' Logan agreed. Ella groaned silently still watching from crack between door and floor.  
'What if.' Max began but then stopped. Logan shook his head and reached across taking Max's hand. They both stayed motionless. Nothing happened.  
'Oh God.' Max moaned. Logan pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ella was about to turn away when she heard Max say, 'No.'  
'What?' Logan said quietly.  
'Logan I have to say this before. before anything happens. That night, the first time we had a cure. In the car after you said "I Love You,' I.'  
'I heard you Max. I know.'  
'You never said.'  
'I know. I probably should have done, but everything was so complicated that I didn't want to add another pressure.'  
'Oh.' Max paused and then said, 'I heard what you told Ella. About me.' Logan coloured and then leaned into kiss Max again.  
'I love you, Max.'  
'I love you too. But I don't know how to do this.' Max's voice was small and she suddenly sounded so young.  
'Neither do I. Love isn't something that comes naturally. You have to work at it.'  
'How?'  
'Who knows? We can learn though.'  
'Together.' Max said and kissed Logan. Ella left the penthouse, a great feeling of triumph in her heart. ~So love does run smooth for some~ She thought. 


	7. Attempting to say the words

A/N: Here we go. Alec and Ella! The beginnings of anyway. Thanks again to Dari and Ting and all other reviewers you've been brilliant! This chapter explains about the control chip and goes into Ella's less than perfect past.  
  
Chapter Seven: Attempting to say the words.  
  
Alec took his time going back to his and Ella's apartment. His mind was reeling he couldn't. no. He couldn't.  
'HEY!!!' Ella grinned widely at him from the sofa.  
'Hey.' Alec replied, smiling in return and pushing the question out of his mind.  
'It worked. That bastard actually gave me the cure!'  
'Thank God.' Alec answered and hugged Ella warmly. Ignoring the momentary thrill her closeness gave him.  
'I know. Love's wonderful isn't it?'  
'Yeah sure.' Ella met Alec's eyes and he wondered if she could guess what was going on in his mind.  
'You ok?' He nodded and attempted to change the subject.  
'Why have you got a control chip?' Ella grinned again and said in a mock childish voice;  
'You know Lydecker?'  
'Uhuh'  
'You know the scar on his face?'  
'Again uhuh'  
'That was me.' Alec's eyes widened, she'd attacked Lydecker? Jesus, that girl had more spunk that he'd given her credit for.  
'Wow. Why?' Ella's face faltered. She froze and looked complete terrified for a second. Then the expression vanished and was replaced one Alec knew very well. The closed, walled look.  
'Ella?' she turned and left the room. Not caring that Alec was calling her name. She slammed and locked the door behind her, tears falling on to her face. She threw herself down on the bed and slept.  
  
'177. A word.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'I've heard that you and 156 have been spending time outside of training. Is that correct?'  
'No Sir.'  
'Don't lie to me 177.'  
'Not lying Sir.'  
'You are. I know you and 156 have spend many nights out of bunks. Talking.'  
'Sir.'  
'Be quiet. 156 has admitted it, do you?'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'Good. You're next training mission is to eliminate 156.'  
'NO!!!'  
'177. We have means of making you 177.'  
'I WON'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!!!'  
  
'ELLA!!!' Alec shook the girl awake. She sat up, shaking worse than she had been when Donavon had used the control chip.  
'Alec?' She had her eyes tight shut but she was clinging tightly to him.  
'Yes, it's me. What's happening?' Alec ad heard her screaming; calling out.  
'Lydecker, Donavon, the chip. Made me kill, I didn't want to. I couldn't. she. told me.' Ella broke off sobbing again. Alec cradled her in his arms whispering quietly to her as she cried.  
'Donavon forced me, then he took me, 156; my friend.' Alec froze. She was telling him about Manticore. About her past. 'He used the chip to. make me. sex. Then Lydecker ordered. the chip. She asked too. Oh God. I murdered my best friend.'  
Alec sucked air in through his teeth; that explained why Ella hated letting people close. She was scared she hurt them.  
'Donavon used the control chip to make you have sex with him?' Ella shuddered in response and Alec took that for a yes. 'Then he made you kill, 156, your friend?' another shudder. 'What did she ask you to do? Kill her?' Ella shook her head slowly. The tears had almost stopped. She took a few deep breaths and managed to slow her shaking.  
'She asked me to live. For her sake.' Alec remembered the words. Max had said them, Zack had asked her to do the same.  
'Are you?' Alec's question surprised him and, obviously, Ella.  
'What?'  
'Are you?' He repeated. Ella shook her head slowly and the tears began to fall again.  
'Hey, I'm sorry.' Alec said feeling incredibly guilty.  
'She was so. full of life. She never waited around for anything she went out and got it, if she wanted it. I couldn't ever do that.'  
'I bet you could.'  
'It's all right for you to sit there saying that. You're the same as she was. You've always got what you want; a good job, girls, friends and people who look up to you!' Ella didn't wait for Alec to reply, much as he wanted to. 'What have I got? A £25,000 debt, friends who are on call 24/7 encase I get my self into more trouble and the only boyfriend I've had tried to rape me!' Ella paused now and suddenly found she couldn't go on. He breath was coming in ragged bursts. ~Would have nothing to do with Alec holding you would it?~ A part of her mind whispered, Ella agreed with it.  
'I'm going back to bed.' She whispered, pulling out of Alec's arms. As soon as she did she missed him.  
'Night.' Alec whispered. His heart was pounding and his arms ached to be holding Ella again. ~Donavon maybe a pig~ Alec thought, ~and Normal maybe a fool; but there both right about one thing.~ His eyes lingered on Ella's door. ~Is this love? ~  
  
Ella sat alone, cross-legged on her bed. In front of her was her diary, the photo of Alec above it smiling at her. She didn't know quite how the idea of writing a diary had occurred to her; it definitely wasn't something Manticore went into. Although.  
Mission reports, Ella had been a fantastic soldier. Lydecker had told her that much when she'd been ordered to murder 156.  
'You're our strongest X8! You will not ruin yourself by fraternising with others!'  
She shuddered at the memory. Good soldiers got more missions. That meant more mission reports. X8 had been the first transgenic group to use written reports. Having to write everything down without any emotion had driven Ella up the wall. Writing a diary was one way of making sure she wrote her emotions down.  
  
Alec. Oh God! Is this love? What is love? If I am. He thinks I'm his SISTER for crying out loud.  
  
She turned pages on her diary to the entry the night after Donavon's call.  
  
So this is love. It's so strange. My heart beats a thousand times faster when he touches me. When he holds me, it's like. like I've never been safe before. I feel as if nothing could ever hurt me as long as he's got his arms around me. As if there wasn't ever anything I could've wanted before him. Or anything I could ever want after him.  
When I saw him with that girl. I could've screamed with jealousy. What chance do I stand with a man girls cue up to be with for just one night???  
  
She loved Alec. Even though she'd never known what love was she knew it now. She was in love. Completely and utterly, with someone who treated her like a little sister! Alec saw her as someone he had to protect and look after; someone who he trusted and could talk to, that was good. But no matter which way she looked at it Alec still saw her as a kid.  
Sighing Ella closed the diary resignedly. She stood up and brushed her hair out over her shoulders gently. ~Just get a hold of yourself kid.~ She thought as she did so. ~If you want to do something; if you're going to start something. You'd better be sure about it. ~ Ella met her own eyes in the mirror and noticed the fear in them. ~Great. ~ She thought.  
  
'Alec?' Alec turned and only just held back a gasp. ~Oh Lord she looks good!~  
'Yes?'  
'I'm sorry. About before, I didn't mean to lay into you like that.' ~Jesus Alec answer her! Come on your mouth does work!'  
'It's ok.' ~WELL DONE!~  
'Can I ask you something?'  
'Sure.'  
'What was love like for you?'  
'Pardon?'  
'With Rachel, I mean. What was it like?' Ella's voice was hesitant.  
'Painful.' Alec snapped and walked out of the room. Ella was left watching his bedroom door.  
~Cleaver girl. Make him mad at you, great plan.~  
~Brilliant Alec, just perfect. Walk out on her, real smooth.~  
~Keep this up, kid and you'll never get to tell him you love him. If you still want to?~  
~Jeez anyone would think I hated her, she probably thinks I hate her! Great, just what I need, specially when I'm trying to tell her I love her.~ 


	8. Itches and What comes Naturally

A/N: Ok, more Alec and Ella with a couple of hints at some more Max and Logan to come. Quite a different turn of events now. Thanks so much to Ting, Dari and the rest of you; you've been a great help.  
  
Chapter Eight: Itches and what come naturally.  
  
Ella awoke hot and feverish. She groaned inwardly as she felt the sudden rush of emotions. Her whole body ached, her heart was beating twice it's usually speed. ~I'm in heat.~ She thought.  
  
Alec awoke yawning. He thought back to last night's events and groaned. He was in love with Ella. Ella, eighteen-year-old Ella. The girl he thought of as his sister! Or HAD thought of rather, he corrected himself. ~She's too pretty to be your sister.~ He reminded himself. ~Especially when she's angry.~ Last nights argument and it's abrupt end surged, once again, in Alec's memory. He stood quickly and dressed. It was a ritual for them both for Ella to be awake, dressed and eating breakfast before Alec even got out of bed. So he was shocked to find the kitchen empty. He was very used to seeing Ella every morning; auburn hair shining and a welcoming smile on her face. ~It's something I'd hate to loose.~ Alec thought. Would she still be that friendly towards him if things between them changed? 'Ella?' he asked through the closed bedroom door. He was respecting her privacy after last night. 'Yuhuh?' she murmured indistinctly at him. Thanking God, Jesus and everyone else at hand that he hadn't opened the door. Even the sound of Alec's voice was making her. 'You ok?' his voice shattering her thoughts. 'Great.' She answered through gritted teeth. 'You sure?' Ella groaned at the feelings Alec's concern sent through her pheromone soaked body. 'Y.' Ella mentally shook herself. ~GET A GRIP GIRL! You cannot repeat CANNOT go and jump on Alec!~ She heard Alec move away from the door and breathed out with relief. Now all she had to do was get out of the apartment and avoid anyone male all day. ~Easy.~ Ella thought, wincing at her own sarcasm.  
  
Alec was sat eating toast and marmalade when Ella sprinted out of her room and through the front door. He paused, slice half way to his mouth, and watched the closed door. 'Bye Ella.' He muttered. Ella stopped running when she got out of the apartment. Catching her breath she felt a man brush past her. Barely stopping herself from pouncing on him and reminding herself there was worse to come, she ran to work.  
  
'How do you cope?' she screeched at Max half way through her fifteenth run. (she was working hard to avoid anyone of the opposite sex.) 'With?' Max asked blearily. She looked kind of ill and Ella remembered seeing her running out to be sick earlier that day. 'HEAT!!!' She moaned. Max winced sympathetically. 'She doesn't boo. She takes personal days. Stops her getting busy with the boss.' Original Cindy said from behind them. 'NORMAL?' Ella asked but didn't hear Max's moody reply because she was far to busy getting as far out of Jam Pony as possible. Alec had just entered. 'Hi.' Alec tried to begin. 'NORMAL I NEED A PERSONAL DAY!' Ella yelled and ran for it. Normal looked up at the retreating teen and then glanced at Max. 'You sure she's not a relation of yours?' Max's response was rude.  
  
It was gone midnight. Ella had stayed out all-night; alone. She was dreading going back to the apartment but couldn't stay out any longer. Her body was pumping pheromones round her body at a higher rate than ever before. She had itches, LOTS of them. Alec was awake too. Sat waiting, on their sofa. He heard the door open and stood up to face Ella. He was furious, she'd avoided him all day and taken the day of work ALONE. He had been worried sick. 'Nice of you to join me.' Alec said bitterly. 'Alec.' Ella pressed herself up against the wall to keep as much distance as possible between them. 'Don't avoid me now!' 'I've not been avoiding you.' 'Much!' 'Alec, you don't understand.' 'Let me!' 'If I told you.' 'What? What can't you tell me?' 'I. I don't want to l. I can't Alec it's too hard.' 'Ella please. We're friends, aren't we?' 'Of course we are! I trust you with almost everything! I couldn't ever talk to anybody the way I talk to you!' 'THEN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!' 'There are something's you don't want to tell someone who thinks of you as a SISTER!' Ella was beginning to get angry now. 'But I don't!' Ella met Alec's eyes for the first time that day. There was hurt there, Alec saw it and moved forward. Ella moved away. 'Alec.' the anger was gone. 'You mean more to me than a sister.' Alec fought with himself and concern and love for Ella won. 'I lov.' he stopped. The pheromones in any X-series female are designed to have the same effect on any X-series male within a certain distance; it made for better breeding. Alec was within the blast radius. 'Al.' But she couldn't go on. She fought for herself briefly but part of her knew she wanted this as much now as she would any other night. She loved him, this was natural. ~She's in heat!~ Everything made sudden sense to Alec. Their lips met, Alec fought with his conscious, but it was met with what he'd been trying to say before. ~Love. This was natural for love.~ '.ve you.' the word escaped Alec's lips and fell into the background frenzy of movement between the two. The thoughts crossing the rational parts of both Alec's and Ella's mind were identical; ~Tomorrow morning will be interesting.~ 


	9. Max's Secret and Ella's Salvation

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's quite a long one a gives some information more Max and Logan to come. It's mostly Ella and Alec though. The poem Ella recites here is one of my own. Thanks to Ting(as always!!! See they're ok!!) Dari, Munchi and Kat. Your feedback is always appreciated.  
  
Chapter Nine: Max's Secret and Ella's Salvation.  
  
Ella awoke early morning. The first thing she was aware of was Alec's body heat against and around her. The second was how safe and comfortable she felt with him, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and chin perched on top her head.  
His breathing was steady and rhythmical, Ella assumed he was asleep. He wasn't. Alec couldn't bring himself to move, he so happy exactly where he was. His arms held Ella against him tightly, keeping her safe once again.  
~What now?~ Ella wondered as she glanced at the clock, they were late for work.  
She could hear Alec's heart beating and it comforted her, she was forgetting completely about the problems this would cause between them. She felt a kind of safety she'd never felt before, as if nothing could hurt her here, as if she had salvation from life itself in his arms.  
'Salvation from life in true love.' Ella said aloud. Quoting from a poem she'd read before.  
'Pardon?' Alec asked her. He was unsure on what else to say so remained quiet.  
'Nothing.' Ella murmured. Blushing. Alec grit his teeth and said what he'd been thinking for around an hour that morning.  
'El, we're not going to ruin things between us over this are we?' ~please be ok, please be ok.~  
'Of course not!' Ella couldn't remember feeling that relieved before in her life.  
'Good.' Ella heard the relief in his voice. Alec sat up and glanced down at Ella, she was naked beneath the sheet wrapped around her; Alec knew he couldn't go back to being friends.  
'Alec?' The concern clear in her voice touched Alec. He made his decision then and there.  
'Ella? I don't know how you feel but I can't go back to being just friends not without trying first, I know you were in heat and everything but.' Alec rushed the next part 'will you come down to crash with me tonight? As my date?' ~You're blushing!!!~ Alec was VERY embarrassed; ~What if she says no?~  
'Yes.' Alec was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't register Ella's response for several seconds. Then it hit him.  
'Yes?'  
'Yes!' Alec hugged her tightly, his lips wandering- automatically to her lips. Ella returned the kiss enthusiastically; until they both realised the lack of clothes.  
'Look, I'm not at work today I'm helping Logan with something for Max but I'll see you there at. 9 ok?' Ella nodded wondering if she was dreaming or not. 'See ya kiddo.' She wasn't dreaming. Kiddo was not the most romantic nickname for your. boyfriend? To call you.  
  
Ella got to Jam Pony that morning in definite daydream; she was snapped out of it rather rudely. By Max rushing past her to be sick. She followed concerned for her friend.  
'Max? You ok?'  
'We're fine!' Came the loud rather pissed of voice of Max Guevara.  
'We're?' Queried Ella as Max came, wiping her mouth, out of the toilet cubical.  
Max met Ella's eyes and it clicked.  
'OH MY GOD!!! How far gone?' Ella screamed hugging her friend.  
'How far gone what?' asked Original Cindy.  
'I'm pregnant.' Max said matter-of-factly and then burst into tears.  
'Hey, boo what's wrong isn't this good news?'  
'No! Logan.'  
'Logan'll thrilled he's going to be a daddy.' Ella said glancing at O.C for reassurance.  
'True. No one would make a better a daddy than Mr. Money-bags.'  
'We've only just got together. we promised nothing serious and.' Max broke off again, this time into a sulky silence.  
'Logan loves you.' Ella said. Max nodded and then shrugged. 'You love him; it was bound to get serious. And now it has. But you and him are going to be fantastic parents!'  
'You think so?' Max asked, Ella and O.C nodded. Max grinned.  
'He's asked me round for dinner tonight.'  
'You're going crash?' asked O.C 'it is Valentines day.' Ella realised why going to Crash with Alec that night had been such a big deal.  
'I am.' Ella said smiling.  
'Who with?'  
'Someone new.' She wasn't sure Alec wanted everyone to know.  
'You and Golden boy.'  
'Oh?'  
'Yeah Alec's got a new girl and he actually seems smitten. Fool might be falling in love!' Ella grinned.  
  
'What am I going to wear?' She asked O.C. that evening as they walked back to the apartment.  
'Lets have a look. You're really struck on this new fella of yours aren't you?' Ella blushed searching her pockets for her key.  
'Yeah, I am.'  
'Your not falling in love, are you Boo?'  
'Hey Alec!' Ella said as he opened the door she was trying to get through. He coloured slightly when he saw her but smiled brightly.  
'Hey! Look I'm on my way out so I'll see you later ok?'  
'See you.' O.C. said pushing Ella into the apartment.  
'What were you planning to wear honey?'  
'Well. there was a dress I brought a while ago but.' Ella took the offending dress from her closest and held it against.  
'Oh wow.' O.C. said with a grin. 'Let's get started then.'  
  
It was ten past nine. Alec was beginning to get nervous, he was that worried that Ella had changed her mind her hadn't noticed the several admiring glances he was getting. It was hardly surprising. Alec was wearing a loose black cotton shirt over tight black jeans. He looked amazing. Ella had answered O.C's question about her date with the comment 'He'll be the best looking there. Trust me.' She was beginning to think Ella was wrong unless she was with Alec. Original Cindy glanced at Alec again. They'd always seemed close and she'd often wondered.  
Ella walked slowly into crash. The red velvet dress was a full eight inches above her knees, it was clinging to every curve of her body up too her chest. The dress was low cut and fairly revealing, it had tiny spaghetti straps and the colour (very deep cherry red) suited her perfectly. Her auburn hair was loose across her shoulders in neat waves; the five-inch heels set off the whole thing beautifully.  
Alec was awestruck. For a moment he could hardly breath. Then he got control of himself and walked to meet her.  
'You look amazing!!!' he whispered in her ear as he bent to kiss her cheek.  
'Thanks. You look good too.' Alec saw her apprehension and smiled.  
'You want to dance?' Ella bit her lip and then laughed.  
'Yes, I'd love too.'  
  
O.C. stared as the couple swept away with each other. She should have known. They were perfect for each other, he was a joker pulling Ella out of herself and she kept him serious. They balanced each other.  
They danced all night. Never leaving each other's arms. Max and Logan never did come but even if they had Alec and Ella wouldn't have noticed anyway. They were in love. They could both feel it slowly swelling and flying away with them.  
'Lets go home.' Alec said eventually, to the girl in his arms. She nodded and left holding on to his hand.  
  
They got back to the apartment and Alec swung Ella into his arms kissing her.  
'I love you.' He told her, hardly realising that he'd said the words aloud.  
'I love you too.' The response was automatic but Alec could feel she meant it. The couple kissed again and moved toward Alec's bedroom.  
  
That morning Ella awoke again to Alec's body heat. He was smiling down at her.  
'Morning baby.' He whispered. ~Well it's better than Kiddo.~  
'Hey.'  
'Can I ask you something?' Alec said still smiling.  
'Yuhuh.'  
'What were you whispering yesterday?'  
'A poem.'  
'Oh?' Ella coloured but wondered why she was embarrassed after Alec had seen her naked.  
'It's called "Salvation" It's written by a prepulse poet. G L Willson.'  
'How does it go?' 'You shall wander alone across the moors You shall wander many moons Your search for safety taking you to danger Wearing your beauty thin  
  
You shall wander across the moors Scared for your own sanity Life chasing you closely behind Baying at your heels  
  
Your destination is unknown to the mind But seen so clearly by the heart When it draws near it remains unseen Yet you feel its presence  
  
Suddenly you arrive Life cannot reach you here Salvation from life In true love.' Ella finished the poem, now bright red.  
'I love you.' Alec told he again. Ella nodded and repeated his words.  
'I love you too.' 


	10. Amazing

A/N: It's very short. Mainly highlighting how happy both Max and Logan - Ella and Alec are. More about the baby and Ella's name, in the next chapter. Thanks loads to Ting, (I'm sure you'll find a guy like that! Thanks so much for the review) Munchi, aLeX24, and Kat you're all brill!!!  
  
Chapter Ten: Amazing  
  
Ella wasn't the only one waking up VERY happy. Max smiled, leaning against Logan's chest. Last night had been magical, Logan had cooked a wonderful romantic meal- and Max had kept it down. He'd then asked, in the most romantic way, if Max wanted to move in with him!  
'Morning,' Logan smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend. 'How are you feeling?' Max began to answer when a familiar feeling swelled in her stomach.  
'Sick!' she called as she ran towards the bathroom.  
'Are you alright?' Logan called anxiously. Max threw up in response. Thinking it best to leave her alone, Logan went into the dining area. A half empty bottle of wine was sat on the table. 'Is it me or were you off the wine last night?' Logan asked as Max came into room.  
'I wasn't drinking.' She said feeling a blush start.  
'Not pregnant are you?'  
'Err.' Max paused. She hadn't exactly wanted to tell him like this.  
'You are?' Logan was smiling at her eyes shining.  
'Well yes.'  
'THAT'S AMAZING!!!!!!' he cried pulling Max into his arms. She felt a sudden rush of joy. She was having a baby, Logan's baby! It was amazing!  
  
Alec and Ella were already living together. It was easy, they suddenly realised. It was VERY easy to get used to seeing someone everyday. To be able to kiss them goodbye every time you left and be welcomed every time you returned. It was a wonderful feeling just to be with someone all the time.  
Normal, O.C and Sketchy watched as Ella and Alec moved around each other. Talking in whispers and gently adjusting each other's clothes or hair, with gentle loving motions.  
  
~Love was~ thought both women ~amazing.~  
~Who'd have thought~ Alec and Logan wondered, ~Love could be this. amazing.~ 


	11. Family

A/N: It's longer! You find out the story behind Ella's name. And Max's baby. If you've been wondering where White went he's coming soon. Thanks to Munchi, Angel of the Dark104 and Ting (Keep looking! There's someone for everyone!!! :D) you've all been great.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Family  
  
Max is now eight months pregnant and Ella and Alec have been together seven months.  
  
'What do you think we should call the baby Alec?' Max asked. She, Logan, Alec and Ella we're sat in the penthouse.  
'How the hell should I know. It's your baby. Call it Alec.'  
'And if it's a girl?' Logan asked amused.  
'Alexandra. Alex for short.' Said Alec. Ella laughed, Alec looked around Logan and Max were both grinning. 'What?'  
'Your incorrigible you know that?' Ella asked smiling. Alec fawned; a wounded look on his face.  
'You don't mean that!' Ella raised her eyebrows and smiled at her partner.  
'What about Callie?' asked Max. Ella smiled as Logan began a list of reasons against it. She'd never imagined Max as a mother but now it was becoming more and more obvious. Possibly it was hormones but Max was beginning to settle things here. She was arguing about names, tiding the whole apartment. Painting and furnishing the babies room, making sure all shoes were removed before the got into the penthouse, keeping Alec from anything he could fence.  
'Leanne?' asked Logan. Max wrinkled her nose. Alec slipped arms around Ella's waist and leaned into her neck.  
'Making you broody?' he whispered on to Ella's neck making her quiver inside.  
'You wish.' She answered easily. Alec kissed her gently; smiling.  
'Michelle?'  
'Jessica?'  
'Are we so sure it's a girl?' Ella queried. Max glared.  
'We're sorting names for a girl first.' She said and Logan grinned at Ella. Ella returned the grin happily. She felt like she belonged. Belonged here with this couple being part of their lives, belonged with Alec with his arms around her.  
'I've an idea?' She hazarded.  
'Please,' Logan said still smiling but a little tired now.  
'What did you want to call a baby when you were younger?'  
'I didn't.' Max answered; Ella smiled and then looked to Logan.  
'Molly.' Logan said colouring slightly.  
'NO.' Max said firmly.  
'Ok, ok, ok!' Ella said quickly. 'What about naming the baby after someone?' Max looked at her.  
'Tinga, maybe.' Logan said, Max shook her head gently.  
'Hannah?' she said gently. Logan took her hand and said,  
'I like it.' Max smiled brightly at him.  
'What about you though? Have your say first.' Logan froze. He shook his head.  
'I love Hannah.'  
'Logan.' Max said a warning growl in the back of her throat.  
'Elena.' Max's eyes shot from Logan to Ella and back to Logan.  
'Who?'  
'My sister.' With that he stood up and walked away. Max froze, on the brink of tears.  
Alec stood up and went to Max.  
'Go to Logan.' Alec told Ella and Ella went.  
  
Logan was sat on the windowsill of the baby's room. It was pale blue so whether the baby was a boy or a girl it wouldn't matter.  
'Max is crying.' Ella said by way of greeting.  
'I know. I'd just make things worse.'  
'Probably.' Ella wasn't going to lye. She hadn't yet and wasn't planning to. 'So I'm named after your sister?'  
'You look like her.'  
'But Ella not Elena?'  
'My sister was always El. Never Ella, you look like her but you don't act like her. I could tell that even after a few minutes.'  
'What happened to her?'  
'How do you know something happened to her?'  
'You said WAS not is.'  
'She drowned. Seventeen years ago. She was thirteen.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'People always say that.'  
'I mean it. I'm sorry I never met her, because she obviously meant a lot to you.'  
'She did. That's why I'm glad you got called Ella.' Ella wrinkled her eyebrows in puzzlement. 'You're nothing like my sister but you are like a sister to me.'  
'Thank you. You and Max are the only family I have.'  
'I know.' Ella hugged her friend- her brother. 'What do you think we should call the baby?'  
'Matthew.' Ella said promptly. Logan laughed ruffled her hair and answered.  
'I'll defiantly think about it.'  
  
'I don't know why you two are so bothered anyway! The kid will ate it anyway!' Alec said later that evening. Max and Logan had agreed to leave Elena's story alone. After all Max got pretty crazy about her family.  
'He has a point Max.'  
'True. But at least WE'LL like it.' Max said. The group laughed. Moments like these were precious to them all. Max and baby in Logan's arms whilst Ella was in Alec's. The four of them happy and content. More like a family than they'd realised.  
'I was thinking about naming the baby after Matt Sung if it's a boy.' Max said. Logan and Ella burst out laughing.  
  
Alec and Ella were asleep about two weeks later when Alec's cell rang. Moaning softly He reached for it.  
'Yo?' he said sleepily. Ella sat up next to him.  
'Alec! It's me Logan. Get to the hospital NOW. Max is in labour!' Alec stood up and began to dress quickly.  
'What is it?' Ella asked scared.  
'You're about to be an aunt.'  
  
When Alec and Ella made it to the hospital. Max was sat up in bed smiling, holding a baby in her arms. He hair was lose across her shoulders and she looked so young. But the joy in her eyes wasn't that of a girl. It was that of a mother.  
Ella went straight to Logan and they embraced. Alec and Max's eyes met across the room and they smiled. Far from being bothered by their partner's closeness it pleased them both. They had no idea what had gone between them in the baby's bedroom but it was something special. And it was good for them to be close. It was good for the 'family.'  
'He's beautiful isn't he?' Max said as Ella hugged her. Logan moved and let Ella sit by the bed. Max handed the tiny bundle of baby to Ella and said;  
'Ella meet Mathew Alexander Cale.' Alec grinned at Logan who nodded.  
'Barcode?' Alec asked Logan as their other halves cooed over Matthew Alexander.  
'None.' Logan smiled and added his own relief to Alec's.  
'Congratulations.' Alec said quietly. Logan thanked him politely. Max looked up from the bed and said snippily;  
'Get on with it you two!'  
'It's nice to know motherhood hasn't changed you Max.' Alec told her, laughing when Ella stuck her tongue out at him. The two men embraced. And turned back to the girls.  
'Thank you!' They said together.  
'I'm glad you had a son.' Alec said.  
'Why?'  
'Well now the men out number the women in this family.'  
'You think it'll help?' said Logan.  
  
Mathew Alexander was asleep like his mother. His father was sitting watch over them both. Whilst his aunt stood on the hospital roof.  
Alec was struck by how beautiful Ella looked silhouetted against the blazing red, orange and golden Seattle sunset.  
'Hey.'  
'Hey.' Her voice was quiet and fearful. Alec automatically went to her. Wrapping his arms around her; holding her close.  
'What is it, baby?'  
'Is this a safe world for a baby like Matthew?'  
'Is it safe for anyone?'  
'White's out there Alec.'  
'He hasn't come near us for a year.'  
'That's what scares me.'  
  
Whilst Matthew and his parents slept (Logan fell asleep in the chair) and is Aunt and Uncle stood in silence wondering about his future, it was hard to think someone would want to harm this family.  
'We'll protect him Ella. Believe me. We're all family.' 


	12. Waiting

A/N: Okay, I suck at fight scenes so they're really short. This is dedicated to Ting. With thanks to Munchi and Cat. You're great thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Waiting.  
  
'ELLA!' Alec yelled loudly at the sleeping girl. She barely stirred. He raised his eyebrows and sighed.  
'ELLA!' he repeated. Still not moving Alec bent over and picked the eighteen years old up.  
'Alec!' She moaned softly as he placed her on the ground. Kissing him gently. 'What's all the fuss about?'  
'We're late for work.' Ella rolled her eyes but began to dress. The couple made their way quickly hand in hand.  
'You coming to Max and Logan's after work?' Ella asked her partner.  
'Might. How old is he today?'  
'Three weeks.' Alec grinned. His namesake (sort of) was growing fast and showed signs no signs of X-series strength. yet. That was possibly because Max held no junk DNA and therefore didn't pass on anything obvious like the barcode or tremors.  
~Hopefully,~ Alec thought ~it's because he takes after his dad and not his mum.~  
Ella rubbed the back of her neck. Alec noticed the puzzlement on her face.  
'You ok, babe?'  
'Yeah.' Alec gave Ella a look which clearly said- 'I don't believe you,'  
'I'm fine. Just a tingle ok?'  
'Uhuh.'  
'Alec, I'm.' Ella collapsed. There was no screaming, no sign of pain, she just crumpled. Alec bent and picked her up; suddenly he heard a voice behind him.  
  
'I wouldn't do that 494. I really wouldn't.' Looking round Alec saw White, gun trained on him, flanked by two of his men and.  
'Donavon! You PIG!' Alec roared. ~So that's why Ella went down. That damn chip.~  
'Now, now, now 494. Manners please.'  
'What do you want?' Alec asked. Wary of the unconscious girl in his arms.  
'Her, generally. 452 as well.'  
'What do you want with Ella?'  
'Ella? Isn't that sweet. 177 avoided being killed once. Now I wish to finish the job.'  
'Go to hell.' Alec snapped, trying to judge his best means of escape.  
'Now what did I say about manners?' one of the men flanking him moved forward and Alec immediately recognised him.  
'Kyle!' he yelled. ~That son of a bitch has been working with us!~  
'Alec?' Muttered Ella quietly.  
'Wake up, baby.' He said laying her on the ground. Kyle flew at him and Alec tried to fight back.  
He was losing; the other familiar was joining the fight. Suddenly, Kyle landed flat on his back. Ella was conscious again. She swung herself up knocking the other man against the wall.  
Alec remember suddenly just how much stronger than X5, X8 were.  
  
The fight was very soon after. White and Donavon fled the alley. Alec stared around him. That had been fast.  
'You ok?' Ella asked him coming over. Alec didn't answer. He yanked her into his arms kissing her hard on the mouth. Ella returned the kiss but pulled away.  
'We have to get to Max.'  
'Lets go.'  
  
The penthouse was trashed. Logan's computer systems were all broken and lay strewn across the floor. Ella's heart froze, there were smashed glasses and empty bullet casings scattered across the room.  
But no sign of life.  
Alec stared across the wrecked apartment. Dread building in his heart and mind. White had beaten them to it. He continued to stare across the room not noticing anything until Ella made a small murmuring noise. He turned to see her falling against the cabinet.  
'Ella!' He rushed to her and she fell sobbing into his arms.  
'It's ok, it's ok.' He whispered pressing his mouth into her hair.  
'HOW IS IT OK!'  
'Calm down. We'll find them.'  
'THEY'RE PROBABLY ALREADY DEAD!!' She screamed.  
'ELLA! There are no bodies. No blood. No sign of any killing.'  
'IT DOESN'T MEAN WHITE HASN'T CAUGHT THEM!!!'  
'Why would he want Logan alive?' Alec refused to yell at Ella. He wouldn't. He knew how much arguing scared her.  
'HOW DO I KNOW!!!!'  
'ELLA CALM DOWN!' Alec gave in, he was too angry to see reason. 'YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ALREADY BEATEN!' Ella froze. She stared at him, at a look of pure terror in her eyes. Something she shouldn't be so scared of but couldn't control. Alec realised what he had done. Moving towards her Ella backed away. She was scared of him.  
'Ella, I'm so sorry baby. Sorry, oh Ella.' She wrinkled her nose and moved towards him.  
'Don't yell.' She murmured and Alec pulled her into towards him. 'Please. I know I did but I'm sorry.'  
'Hey, it's ok. You can yell. Who cares? I shouldn't have done.' Alec and Ella sank to the floor. He pulled her into his lap and held her against him tightly.  
'I love you.' Ella whispered. Alec's heart ached with regret. ~How could I have scared her like that?~  
'I love you too. So much.' Ella smiled as he said the words. Then kissed him. He returned the kiss and slid his hand under her t-shirt.  
  
Later the both wondered exactly how they managed to get. involved. on the floor of their best friends apartment, whilst they were both missing. But sometimes your body takes over.  
  
Alec was watching Ella dress when his cell rang. It was Max. he cursed him self for not thinking to ring her before.  
'Yo?'  
'Hey Alec we're at O.C's get down here now.'  
'On our way.'  
  
Logan, Max and baby Mathew were fine. They'd gotten away a long time before White got there. Ella had almost pasted out with relief.  
Alec filled them in. They'd used Donavon to track Ella and find them.  
  
'Which means I'm still traceable.' Ella said. Alec glanced up just as Ella handed him the knife.  
'No way.'  
'Alec, just do it.' Alec stared at her and then grit his teeth. He cut into the back of her neck and then pulled away.  
'Ella I can't. I just can't hurt you.' Logan took the knife and dug it into his 'sisters' neck snapping the blade under the chip and yanking upwards.  
The chip landed on the floor and Logan and walked away. They heard the sound of him wrenching.  
Alec followed Logan to the side of the apartment and thanked him.  
'No problem. I wouldn't have been able to do it for Max.' Alec nodded and returned to his girlfriend.  
'Matt Sung's on his way.' Logan said still looking slightly pale.  
'Good.' Ella said and took the chip to the open window and threw it out.  
'Nice.' Max commented. Rocking the baby gently on her knee.  
  
'It's a little late though.' Alec yelled suddenly. White and his men barged through the door. But Ella was already on her feet, as was Max and Logan.  
This fight left all but White lying unconscious on the floor.  
'177 you just keep getting your friends caught don't you.' Ella said nothing.  
'Go to hell White.' Max snapped. Holding baby Matthew to her chest.  
'452, I see you've become a mother. Possibly now you'd tell me where my child is?'  
'Back Away Slowly.' Matt Sung's voice rang through the brittle atmosphere. White turned slowly, gun raised and fired. Ella was a lot faster than an X5. she pushed Matt to the ground taking the bullet into her arm.  
'ELLA!' Alec yelled and ran forward.  
'Not so fast 494. One.' The gun still held in Matt's hand was fired. White dropped.  
'No so unbeatable after all, aye Ames?' Max asked.  
  
They gave White a burial by sea. Casting his body out onto the ocean and praying for it not to be discovered.  
Ella remained very quiet through out the whole affair and turned down the offer of drinks at Crash. Saying she'd rather baby sit. Alec joined her.  
  
~'177 you just keep getting your friends caught don't you.'~  
~'177 you just keep getting your friends caught don't you.'~  
~'177 you just keep getting your friends caught don't you.'~  
~'177 you just keep getting your friends caught don't you.'~  
'Ella?' She looked up suddenly. Ames White's words ringing true in her mind.  
'Yeah?'  
'You ok babe?'  
'Yeah.' But she wasn't. She nearly gotten Max, Logan and the baby killed. Let alone Alec.  
She loved Alec. There wasn't any doubt about it. She'd give anything and everything just to see him happy. Even her life. Every morning when she awoke it was him that got her through the days. Him who made her face the darkness in her mind and he who provided her with the light. He was her protector and couldn't imagine life without him.  
~But you keep getting him hurt.~ Even the first time they'd met she'd gotten him hurt. He was always looking after her.  
White.  
Kyle.  
Donavon.  
Even her own memories.  
  
But she'd brought White to him. If she could bring White to him, she could bring others. Or cause more problems. She didn't need protecting. Not really. The only way to deal with this world is alone.  
~And I have stuff to deal with.~  
  
'Alec?'  
'Yeah baby?'  
'I'm gonna go to bed earlier ok?'  
'Sure. Night.'  
'Night.' Ella kissed Alec on the cheek and turned to leave. 'You know I love you, right?'  
'Yeah. You know I love you?'  
'Yes.'  
'Come here.' Alec pulled Ella into a gentle loving kiss. 'Night baby.'  
'Goodnight.'  
  
In the bedroom Ella packed a small carry bag. And wrote a letter.  
  
Alec,  
I love you. Please believe that. I'm not leaving because of you. You're the reason I want to stay. I have to leave; I keep bringing these problems onto you. It isn't fair for you to keep going through things I need to deal with. Alone.  
If there were another way I wouldn't be going. If I could stay here I would. Because I've never felt safer than here with you, in your arms. I wish I didn't need to leave. And I wish I could say I was coming back.  
I will if I can. But don't wait for me. Please be happy. Live for my sake. You'll make someone very happy. I will always love you even if you forget me.  
Tell Max and Logan why I left. Don't let Matthew forget about me.  
Hang on to me in your heart. You'll always be in mine.  
Yours Always,  
Ella.  
  
Alec reread the letter again. Tears cascading down his face. He believed her; she wasn't leaving due to him. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't ever lie to him.  
  
Don't wait for me. Please be happy. Live for my sake  
  
How could he live without her? How was he meant to be happy without her to hold in his arms? How could he ever even think of anyone else?  
  
Don't wait.  
  
~Sorry Ella but I just can't do that. I'm waiting for you baby. As long as it takes.~  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, not the most wonderful end to the chapter. BUT IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY. It's important she leaves. Please read next chapter. It's up soon. 


	13. Letters, Love and Katie

A/N: Ok, more! Ella's return to Alec and hints about what happen whilst she was away. Plus a small surprise! Thanks to Ting and Dari. You're both great.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Letters, Love and Katie.  
  
'Alec?' Max asked gently.  
'Oh yeah. Sorry I was miles away.'  
'Day dreaming about Ella again?'  
'Suppose so.'  
'It's been a year Alec. I know you love her but get over it. Please I hate seeing you like this.'  
'Hey, Matt!' Alec called to his godson smiling. Ignoring Max's comment totally.  
'Al-lec!' Matt said sauntering towards him. He was about one year old but already developing FAR faster than the average baby.  
'Hey. I got to go little man. See you tomorrow.' Matthew nodded regally and wandered over to his father.  
'Bye.'  
'See ya.'  
  
Alec returned to his apartment. He'd never changed the locks. just encase. It was over a year, since Ella had left. He hadn't cheated, there had been a few drunken nights but never anyone her remotely cared about. He still loved Ella and felt in his heart she still loved him.  
Opening the door he was struck by a familiar scent. He'd mourned his loss privately. Only letting his sorrow show when he was alone. Recently he'd started going off into dazes, thinking about Ella. The scent was of a perfume Ella had worn.  
His heart began to pound. But his mind stayed resigned.  
~How many times? You keeping hoping to look round and see her there. It's never going to happen Alec.~  
'Hey.' His heart felt as if it would explode. It was Ella. She looked older, there were line deep in her face from stress and her hair was shoulder chin length now but it was Ella.  
'Ella?'  
'Yeah.' Alec moved to kiss her. Something he'd wanted to do for so long.  
'What.' He forced the urge down and stopped.  
'I said I'd come back if I could.'  
'How are you?'  
'Good.'  
'I'm glad.'  
'Don't stay over there Alec, please.' Alec didn't need telling again he moved very quickly to her side and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
'Alec.' Her voice came out as a kind of moan. He kissed her more deeply. But he pulled away afterwards.  
'Where have you been?'  
'Los Angeles.'  
'Have fun?'  
'Not really. I love you.'  
'I'm not sure anymore Ella.'  
'Of what?'  
'If you love me.' Alec couldn't believe he was saying this. But it was true he realised. A year had been hell for him if she loved him how could she have stayed away so long?  
'I do. Alec I do.'  
'Why stay that long?'  
'White's men. They chased me at first. I was half way home. Here, I mean. Coming back to you. Two days after I'd left. They caught me. I got away just but I daren't lead them to you.'  
'Ella.'  
'Read this.' she handed him a letter. ~Another letter?~  
  
Alec,  
  
It's been six months now. I lost White's men again. But I can't keep running. It isn't safe. I want so much to come to you. To come home to your arms.  
I know now things wouldn't have stopped us and I want you. I love you so much and it hurts to think you might be with some else.  
I want to come home. Believe me I think of you every night and everyday. And I feel you think of me. I wish on every star in the sky to let me go back to you.  
Love Ella  
  
He turned the page. There were four in total.  
  
Alec,  
  
I lost them permanently. But I can't go home yet. This illness is trying to kill me I swear. I write to you every night and yet I know I might to ever go home.  
I love you. You must believe that, we're meant to be. We balance each other; we keep each other sane.  
I miss you every second. My heart aches with this pain. I shouldn't have left. I need you.  
All My Love Ella  
  
Alec,  
  
I nearly lost to this illness today. It was as bad as seeing you fighting Kyle. I thought I'd lost you then. That I'd never see you again. I prayed for you to win. Then I prayed to help you and I could. I didn't really believe in God before. But I do now.  
Finding and keeping you. It was so much more than a miracle that I had too. I still pray now, Alec. For you, for your happiness. I pray for this illness to end so we can be together and nothing can hurt us.  
Loving you more every second,  
Ella  
  
Alec,  
  
I'm leaving tonight. The illness has passed and it's safe for us. I'll see you soon and I can't wait.  
Loving you Ella.  
  
He was crying. Tears were spilling down his face. Ella wiped them away gently and kissed him.  
'You were ill?'  
'No.' Ella stood up and lifted a bundle in her arms and handed it to Alec. 'She was.'  
  
The baby blinked. Hazel eyes and a tiny smile met hazel eyes.  
'What's her name?'  
'Kathryn Natalie.'  
'It's suites her. Beautiful like her mother.'  
'She's her fathers eyes.' Alec looked up. The baby he held against his chest was about three months old. Ella had left twelve months ago. That would have to mean she'd fallen pregnant on the night she left.  
'Max and Logan's apartment?'  
'It's strange isn't it?'  
'She's my daughter.'  
'There hasn't been anyone else before. Or after.' Alec met Ella's eyes and smiled. So this was why she hadn't come earlier.  
~I'm a father!~  
'Hello little one.' Alec whispered.  
  
'ELLA!' Max screamed and fell on the girl hugging her.  
'Heya.' She grinned back. ~Why did I leave?~ Ella thought.  
'Welcome back kid.' Logan said smiling.  
'There's someone else I'd like you to meet.' Alec interrupted. 'Max, Logan meet Katie.'  
  
~They've accepted me. As if I've never left. Katie, she and Alec seem so natural. I made the right choice coming back. But. No. I'm home now. That's back in LA.~  
Ella turned and saw Alec asleep. Three month old Katie asleep on top of her father. She grinned and looked back over Seattle.  
'El?' Alec put his arms around her grinning.  
'Yeah?'  
'Marry me?' Ella spun around. Alec was still grinning and holding out a ring. It was white gold with a single sapphire set into it.  
'What?'  
'Marry me? Ella I'm proposing.' Ella's heart swung in circles.  
'Alec. I left you.'  
'You came back. I love you.'  
'I love you.'  
'Then marry me.'  
Ella remained silent for a moment before it hit her. She loved Alec. That was all that mattered. Anything in LA was over now. All that was important was Alec. And they were in love.  
'Yes.' 


	14. HenStag Nights, Weddings, Speeches and G...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (excluding Ella, Katie and Matthew) I wish I did; series three, series four. I don't own the song. Bryan Adams wrote, he sung it and I just chose it. Don't sue me. I CANNOT afford it!!!  
  
A/N: Alec and Ella get married! It basically romantic sloppiness. But necessary romantic sloppiness! With an important ending. Apologies to Ryan for taking a song important to him (us) and using it in something he hates. Thanks loads to Ting and anyone wanting to read really class Dark Angel Fiction should check out her story 'Gone But Not Forgotten'. It's brilliant. (In process of reading The New Girl) Thanks to Dari too.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Hen/Stag Nights, Weddings, Speeches and Goodbyes.  
  
'I'll see you Friday then.' Alec stumbled over the words slightly.  
'Yeah ok.' Ella sounded just as uncomfortable.  
'Bye.' Alec kissed his fiancé briefly on the cheek and left the apartment.  
'PARTY!!!' Original Cindy yelled loudly. Ella smiled briefly at the closed door and sighed.  
It was her hen night. Alec's stag night and it was also three days before the wedding. Original Cindy had been in charge of the arrangements and unbeknown to Ella or Alec, arranged for both parties to meet at Crash. Alec's best man; Logan, had agreed that the girls would go on a bar crawl, of sorts, before arriving at Crash where the men would be.  
Ella had been surprised at how many people wanted to congratulate her and Alec's engagement. Sylvia included! Max, (Matthew and Katie were being baby sat by Logan's cousin; Brittany's mother who was visiting and had been invited to the wedding.) Original Cindy, Kendra, Cece and many others made up Ella's hen night partners.  
Max and Original Cindy tutted over the fairly tame outfit Ella had chosen to wear. She was far to stressed to argue and changed instantly. By the time they reached Crash she was far from regretting it. The fact she wasn't regretting anything because of the copious amounts of alcohol she'd ingested.  
Alec wasn't exactly sober either. But he still noticed all the heads in the bar turn towards the entrance. Max came first, dressed in a red halter neck top and black leather pants. But it wasn't Max, fabulous as she looked, that was captivating the general male attention. It was Ella.  
Dark indigo jeans, so tight they seemed like a second skin were worn under a TINY sea green tube top; which left little to the imagination.  
Seeing the two lovers both in his club, the landlord of Crash switched the music. It was a raunchy number, which the pair danced closely laughing to each other.  
Suddenly Alec jumped jump onto the bar and cleared his throat.  
'Most of you know me. Most of you know I'm marrying Ella. What I want to say tonight is the amount of one-night stands I've had and the trails of girls I've left. It's understandable that some of you think this strange; false even. I want to clarify this. Kathryn Natalie my daughter is one of four amazing women. Four women I love and respect. One of them is Katie, one of them is someone from my past; my first love, one is Max there (she grinned) and the other is my wife to be. Ella.  
I love her to the point I'd give my life to see her happy. I'd die to protect her and the thought of losing her drives me insane.' Alec paused tears in his eyes.  
'This song fitted everything. From the moment I saw how much I loved Ella this song was perfect.'  
The music sprung up. It was old, even by prepulse standards, but Ella knew it and her heart swelled. Moving close to her lover she felt safety and love envelope her.  
  
I swear to you  
  
I will always be there for you  
  
There's nothing I wont do  
  
I promise you  
  
All my life I will live for you  
  
We will make it through  
  
Forever we will be  
  
Together you and me  
  
Oh when I hold you  
  
Nothing can compare  
  
Will all of my heart you know I will always be right there  
  
I believe in us  
  
Nothing else could ever mean so much  
  
Your the one I trust  
  
Our time has come  
  
We're not two people now  
  
we are one  
  
second to none  
  
Forever we will be together  
  
A family  
  
The more I get to know you  
  
Nothing can compare  
  
With all of my heart you know I will always be  
  
right there  
  
The bar broke in to cheers as Alec and Ella kissed passionately at the end of this song.  
'I'll see you on Friday.' Ella whispered and left with her friends.  
  
Alec was nervous. He didn't usually do nervous. He'd been staying with Logan since he'd left their apartment and was now pacing it.  
'Between you and Max I'll have no floor left.' Logan said smiling slowly. Alec stopped sheepishly. Then jumped when the phone rang.  
'Hello?' Logan asked grinning at his friend. 'Ella?'  
'Hey. Look I need to talk to Alec.'  
'Sure. Alec?' He took the phone his heart pounding.  
'El?'  
'Hiya. Nervous?'  
'I don't do nervous. Hey Logan shut up!' Logan was holding onto the kitchen counter laughing.  
'Whatever, look you know how you weren't sure about asking Logan to be your best man.'  
'El! But yeah.'  
'What do you think of me asking him to give me away?'  
'A little short notice isn't it babe?'  
'Alec!'  
'I think it's an amazing idea. Ask him.'  
'Can you? I've really gotta get ready. See you at 11.'  
'Bye.' Logan looked at Alec as he checked the rings.  
'Everything ok?'  
'She wants you to give her away.'  
'What?'  
'You heard me.' Logan's smiled matched Alec's and he nodded slowly.  
'But I can't do both.'  
'Sure you can. Biggs'll help out.'  
'Ok. Fine.' Both men grinned and embraced. Both keeping quiet just how much this meant to them.  
  
Ella and Max pulled away from each other. Both ready for the wedding Max wearing a simple ice blue shift dress with her hair piled on top of her head. She picked up Ella's other brides maid; Katie.  
Ella wore sky blue. The fitted bodice was embroidered with the same blue as Max and Katie's dresses. The skirt of A line and emphasized her narrow waist her hair fell in waves over her bare shoulders and back. She looked amazing. Original Cindy's work with her make up had had an effect too.  
'We'd better go.'  
'Yeah.' Ella smiled gently. And followed Max.  
  
Ella had surprised when Alec had agreed to get married in church, he'd never been a believer. But he'd agreed and taken a active role in choosing the place. It was beautiful.  
Walking up the aisle Ella had a very strange feeling. She'd never lain awake thinking about her wedding as a child. The X-series don't usually go in for that sort of thing, but she knew somewhere deep in her heart no dream could have been this amazing.  
As Logan took her arm and led her towards Alec she felt silly. Like a kid on her first day of school. This was so amazing. The person holding her arm, the person holding her daughter, the person waiting at the alter for her.  
~Do I deserve this?~ She wondered as the service commenced.  
  
~Do I deserve her?~ Alec wondered as he heard her take the vows. He slid the ring over his finger and felt her do the same.  
  
~I'm crying again.~ Max thought, linking her fingers through Logan's. ~How perfect this is. They both deserve this.~  
  
~How you can see this, sis. You always went on about soul mates. Look at them. Look at us.~ He squeezed Max's fingers. ~Now I believe you.~  
  
The Reception was great, the party went brilliantly. Alec's was a little hesitant and didn't quiet have the same impact as the one made at the hen/stag night.  
Logan's on the other hand was quite impressive.  
'When I first met Alec. I didn't like him. It's taken me a little while to get over that. But when I did I fund I have a very loyal friend. Someone I would trust with my life easily. So when I met Ella. And got to know her as a friend and to love her as a sister, I also noticed how much these two meant to each other.  
They made it possible for Max and I to be together, for which I am eternally gratefully. I remember discussing love with Ella and seeing the light shining from her eyes. I think that was when I noticed the same light from Alec.  
I admit to letting take their time. Enough of it too. But I saw, eventually, something I recognised. True love. They've been through enough. More than enough. Most couples would have tumble and crashed under this but they've stood strong. They've had a beautiful baby girl and are raising her perfectly. They are fantastic Godparents to my son. They're brilliant friends and will make a successful married couple, I have no doubt.' 'HERE HERE!!!' the applause was huge. Normal was the unlikely source of the outburst.  
  
That night Alec and Ella did what all just married couples did. In the early hours of the morning Alec awoke to see Ella starring out of the window. 'Ok?' 'Amazing.' She said this in a voice Alec didn't recognise. 'Ella?' 'I'm fine. Just feeling odd ok. A little sick and confused.' 'Sick?' 'Yeah. It's probably the wine.' 'Ella?' 'Yeah?' 'You didn't have any wine.' 'Oh yeah.' 'You're pregnant aren't you?' Alec moved to his wife. She turned and looked thoroughly shocked. 'I don't. Oh lord. Probably.' Alec lifted her off her feet and spun her round. 'That's great!!!!' Ella grinned and lay down on the bed; still smiling she fell asleep.  
  
Alec slipped out. He walked for about half an hour and knelt in the dark by a grave. 'Hello, Rachel. I know I shouldn't be here but I needed to talk to you. Seems ridiculous doesn't it? I'm married now. And a father, of two. Well nearly. I loved you Rachel but I love Ella. I can't stop loving you. You're in my heart forever. You'd have liked Ella. You would have gotten on really well. I miss you sometimes. You never argued with me did you. Ella and I do sometimes. Not huge fights but they scare me. I couldn't lose her. Not ever, if I lost her I'd lose my mind. Rachel, I never got over losing you. I don't think I ever will. But I love Ella more than I thought I could ever love anyone. Goodbye Rachel.' He stood up and walked back to his wife and daughter. 


	15. Small Voices and Deep Conversations

Chapter Fifteen: Small voices and Deep conversations.  
  
A/N: New Chapter!!!! I know it's taken forever but it is finally here. Not wonderfully long there's more to come. Enjoy ( Thanks to Ting as usual. For being patient. And To Munchi, Hi and enjoy!  
  
Alec slipped into the room. Ella was asleep on the double bed. One arm curled protectively around her womb. Alec was struck again by how beautiful she was. And his. His wife.  
Alec grinned; he slid into the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her body. Ella stirred- smiling in her sleep.  
'I love you.' Alec whispered to his sleeping wife.  
'I love you.' Ella clearly awake whispered back.  
'How long have you been awake?'  
'Since about five minutes before you got back.'  
'Oh. I went to see Rachel.' Ella flinched slightly at her name. 'What? On your wedding night?'  
'Yes. It was important.' Ella nodded but said nothing. She knew how much Rachel had meant to Alec. She'd been his first love, his first real human contact. They'd learnt together, learnt to love. Ella was learning now.  
In her heart she felt the bitterness of naivety. Alec wasn't her first, but he was the first person she'd ever loved. He'd taught her to be a person. To love. To feel. She knew she'd made a lifetime commitment to the first person she'd ever loved.  
Yet part of her didn't care. True love only happens once.  
'Ella?'  
'Yes.'  
'Are you angry with me?'  
'Now there's honest for you, straight out with it. Not normal for you Alec.'  
'It has something to do with love. Me loving you.'  
'I'm sorry. It's nothing.'  
'No its not.'  
'What should we call the baby?'  
'Don't change the subject.'  
'Alec it's nothing ok?'  
'I just said it obviously isn't nothing.'  
'Just drop it ok.'  
'Ok.' The couple feel silent; Alec's arms were still tightly around his wife. Somewhere in his heart he felt a tight ball of nerves.  
'El?'  
'Uhuh?' Ella sounded half asleep.  
'It isn't ok.'  
'Oh.' Ella shifted round so she was sat with her legs crossed. Alec missed her almost instantly, but said nothing.  
'What is it?' Alec asked again.  
'I'm scared.'  
'Of what?'  
'Of what I've just done. I love you Alec I honestly do.'  
'Then what?' ~What's going on?~  
'You love Rachel.'  
'I love you.' Alec was completely confused by this whole thing.  
'I know, I've never doubted that. But you've been in love. You know it. I never have, I don't.'  
'Ella!' Alec pulled his wife into his arms and held her there. Finally understanding. 'We can learn. Rachel and I were never parents, or married. There are still things to be learnt. We can BOTH do that.'  
Ella looked up and nodded. Alec began to laugh.  
'What!'  
'Nothing! Just its our wedding night,'  
'And?' Ella asked fighting the laughter herself.  
'Well Deep conversations aren't what usually goes on, on a wedding night.'  
'What do you suggest?' Ella asked teasingly. Alec raised one eyebrow.  
  
'All this romance has made me think.' Max stood by the counter in Logan's penthouse. A bowl of noodles held in her hand. Logan was stood bouncing Katie up and down. They were babysitting. Matthew was watching his dad with an interested expression.  
He wasn't very old. But the X-series DNA in him made it possible for him to be stood holding on the counter, grinning.  
'Hey kido? Mommy get a hug?' Max asked bending down to her sons level. The little boy walked towards her and put his arms around her neck.  
'There are my two favourite people!' Logan said to Ella. 'With you and your mommy and daddy Kathryn.' He added and kissed his Max's face.  
'What were you thinking anyway?' he asked ruffling his son's hair.  
'All this romance and stuff.' Max said hesitantly.  
'Yeah?'  
'I know you've been married before and.' She paused blushing. A very unmaxlike thing.  
'You want to get married?' Logan asked grinning.  
'Well. Yeah.' Max fell silent burying her head in her son.  
'Max?'  
'Uh?'  
'Hold Katie?' Max took the baby and watched as the love of her life walked away from her.  
'Can you see daddy running away Matthew? Think mommy scared him?' Matthew gave his mother a scathing look. That said ~Too late for that. ~ Max sighed and nodded.  
'Max?' Logan stood behind his girlfriend. She turned and realised how wrong she'd been.  
'Will you marry me?' Max nodded and kissed her fiancé staring at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful.  
'Wedding?' A small male voice asked from the counter where Matthew Alexander was sat.  
His parents spun round. Max nearly dropping her niece. They glanced at each other the looked back at their son.  
'Pardon?'  
'Nother Wedding?' Matthew asked again. Max began to cry. Logan picked his son up fighting tears himself.  
'Yes son, another wedding.'  
'Mommy and Daddy wedding?'  
'Yes.' Max said and hugged her fiancé and son tightly. 


	16. Good News?

Chapter Sixteen: Good News???  
  
A/N: Soooo Sorry it's been since October! I can't believe it's been that long!!! Anyways here's the next chapter. Max and Logan's wedding is coming soon but not quite yet. Thanks as Always to Ting. For being there and patient. Sorry it's taken so long.  
  
'Alec?'  
'Yeah?'  
'I miss Katie.'  
'We'll go and call in on Max and Logan later then.'  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Hey!'  
'Al-lec.' Said a tiny voice from below them.  
'Hello to you, Mathew Alexander. Since when you been talking kido?'  
'Since yesterday.' Max said smiling as she came round the corner.  
'Wow!' Ella hugged her friend and smiled even wider when Max tilted her left hand into the light. Letting the engagement ring be seen.  
'Since when?' She asked.  
'Since yesterday.' Logan grinned coming into the room. Ella grinned. And Alec laughed.  
'So we both had an eventful day yesterday.' Alec said trying to hide his grin.  
'Yeah?'  
'I'm pregnant.' Ella said and Max hugged her.  
'That's great.' Logan said and Alec nodded.  
'Right. I'm gonna go get something to eat and Alec's coming with me.' Max announced.  
'I am?'  
'Yes you are. We've both got news we want to share.'  
'Fine.' The pair left leaving Ella and Logan with the children. Ella cradled her daughter against her chest.  
'Miss her?'  
'A lot.'  
'Why so worried about the new baby?' Logan asked suddenly. Ella looked up. Cursing him mentally for being so damn observant.  
'Katie was so ill.'  
'You said. But you never said what was wrong with her.'  
'X-8 were not designed to have children. The aging process, you see. Katie was growing up so quickly and her organs weren't developing.'  
'Oh God. Why not?'  
'Not enough X8 DNA. She needed more. She had to have the part of the DNA sequence allowing her growth to slow eventually.'  
'So how did she get better?'  
'Blood transfusion.' Logan watched this girl. His 'sister' he loved her and he knew there was something wrong.  
'So who supplied. You and Katie are different blood groups.'  
'How did you know that?!' Logan smiled. So naïve, he thought, poor Ella. Just 20 and not quite so 'clued up' as her husband.  
'I didn't. But I do now.' Ella turned away from him. Logan was struck by how much older she looked. The lines he'd first noticed were when she'd arrived were deep.  
'This is why I didn't dare speak to you for long since I got back.' She said. Logan blanched. He'd noticed reluctance in her to be near him alone for very long but hadn't thought much on it.  
'Why?'  
'You know me too well. And unlike Alec or Max you aren't scared to be blunt.'  
'Ah well.' Ella was crying he could see it and hear it. He put his arms around her and he sobbed into his shoulder.  
'My brother.'  
'Another X8?'  
'Yeah. I thought he was dead and well.'  
'He's not.'  
'Basically.'  
'Tell me.' Logan invited and he felt Ella sag in his arms. Relief at finally being able to express something she'd kept hidden for so long.  
  
'I got a job in the hospital in LA. Just tiding paper work up and stuff. I noticed this chart. Well it was marked 'Cause For Concern' and I caught part of the blood work up and it was X8.'  
'I knew I had to speak to this person. Just encase I was right. And I was. X8-167 male. Calling himself Jonathon Henry now. I went to see him after I'd seen Ella, because she was in the hospital too. Had been for weeks. I was lucky no-one had made the connection between her blood work up and his.'  
'Anyway, Jon recognised me. He asked me to help him get out of the hospital. It was his idea to try a blood transfusion with Katie and it worked. That's about it'  
  
'Is it?'  
'That's all I can tell right now.' Ella answered and Logan hugged her.  
'Ok, you've done really well to tell me that much. It must be hell for you knowing your brother was alive and you didn't know.'  
'Yeah.' Ella answered.  
'So you're worried about the baby being the same as Kathryn was?' Ella nodded.  
'I can trace Jonathon for you.' Ella looked up at Logan eyes shinning like a little child's.  
'Can you?'  
'What's family for?' Logan moved into the computer room to begin checks.  
'Look at all the good news, Katie! Uncle Logan and Auntie Max are getting married; you're going to have a brother or sister, Mathew talking and you might see Jon.' Ella whispered to her daughter.  
Mathew Cale looked up at his Aunt and said clearly;  
'Good news?'  
'Fair point Matt, Fair point.' 


	17. I guess it's meant to be

A/N: Pure fluff. Max and Logan fluff. The best kind. Sorry it's taken so long. Dedicated to Ting and Dari. Luv ya both. I don't own the song. Cher does.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: I guess it's meant to be  
  
'Everything seems normal... For an X-series baby anyway!' The doctor smiled at Alec and Ella. Alec nodded and thanked him, helping his wife off of the examination table.  
'So can you give us a due date?' Ella asked. She was only four months pregnant but was already finding her clothes a little tight and her chest, to Alec's glee, larger.  
'I'd say August quite early on.'  
'Thanks.' Ella said picking her jacket up off of the floor.  
'Lets back over to Max and Logan's.' Alec said picking his daughter up from the corner. 'And take Mathew Alexander here home.'  
'Ice cream first?' Matt asked shyly. There was defiantly more of Logan in that boy than Max!  
'Go on then!' Ella said, grinning. 'I could go for lemon and toffee mix myself.' Alec pulled a face at his nephew, who returned it.  
  
'Hi!' Ella yelled as she entered Max and Logan's apartment. She stopped dead and Alec walked up behind her.  
'IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED JUST SAY SO!!!!' Max shrieked and walked past the stunned couple. Alec automatically handed his daughter to Ella and followed the dark haired explosion.  
Ella on the other hand took Katie and went straight to Logan. Mathew stood in the door way torn between his parents; instead of choosing he sat down in the doorway and began to cry quietly.  
'What happened?' Ella asked Logan as she put Katie down on the sofa.  
'We argued.' Logan said simply.  
'About the wedding. I know that.'  
'Then why ask!!!'  
'Logan! Calm down for crying out loud!' Logan looked up at her and said simply.  
'Why?'  
'Because you're needed!'  
'I'm always needed for something. Some journalism job, some eyes-only mission, some friend needing something, some random person wanting help, Max wanting help, you, Alec, everybody wants me! No one gives a damn what I want!'  
'I do.'  
'Of course you do. You're always there aren't you Ella. Always there for me.'  
'What do you mean?' Ella was sobbing now. Logan hadn't stopped yelling once and his tone as beginning to cut into her.  
'I mean that. You're great, so is Alec and... Max. She's everything I want!!! I can't do anything to make her happy without it blowing back in my face...'  
'LOGAN. Grow up! Mathew, your son, needs you and I don't care if you're fed up of everything else. You can't get out of that. Max is stressed you think people need you! She's got an entire race depending on her! Let her cool down!'  
'You're right.' Logan whispered these words and then began to cry...  
Ella sat down next to her brother and beckoned the crying Matthew Alexander over to them; he crawled between his aunt and father curling up in their arms.  
  
'El?' Alec asked after answering his cell phone.  
'How's Max?' Ella asked.  
'Teary but she's otherwise ok. Why?'  
'Because we've got an idea.'  
'Oh yeah?'  
'Yeah. Where are you?'  
'Crash. Why?'  
'Just be at the harbour by eight ok?'  
'Why??'  
'Sorry can't talk. I love you.' Ella hung up and grinned at Logan.  
'This is insane Ella.' He said but there was an unmistakeable grin on his face and his son was bouncing up and down behind him.  
'I know, but it'll work.' She grinned again and then went into Max's room with a holdall bag in her hand.  
'I suppose I ought to make some phone calls?' he called after her. There was no answer and he took it to mean yes.  
At eight o'clock Max and Alec walked slowly down the harbour path. Max noticed candles in the distance she was just about to ask Alec about then when O. Cindy arrived in front of them.  
'Hey Girl.'  
'Hey Boo.' Max said, her natural curiosity took over and she followed the greeting with; 'What up? Having a beach party?'  
'No boo. Something else. Get changed.' O.C. tossed the bag Ella had packed towards her, opening it Max looked up.  
'This is Ella's wedding dress.'  
'Clever girl. Now get changed, And Alec?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Get your pretty boy butt down there where your wife is waiting.'  
'Yes ma'am.  
  
Max walked towards the candles, confused about what was going on. See saw the beach was spread with hundreds of candles and flower petals. Logan was stood at one end of these candles; Ella, Katie, Matthew, Sketchy, Joshua, Herbal and Kendra were all waiting nearby. Max suddenly understood what was going on.  
As she reached Alec, who was stood further away he smiled and walked towards her.  
'I was going to give you away. But we've found someone better...' standing aside Max saw Zack stood there.  
'Zack! I mean...' She floundered for the right name...  
'Zack. Sorry baby sis but you're faked memories just didn't cut it. I got my own back.' Max hugged her brother tightly. Fighting tears.  
'How did you know? I didn't even know!'  
'Put it this way, Ben clone here does quite well for himself.'  
'Alec did this?' Zack nodded and hugged her again.  
'You know I thought you'd have better taste than that jumped up little rich boy.' Max stiffened. 'But then again. It's you're life. I think I could learn to tolerate him. After all he's done well for by Matthew.' Max looked and felt tears slid down her face.  
'Thanks.' Zack grinned.  
'Lets get this over with then!'  
They moved towards the makeshift alter. Max and Logan made their vows and they danced to the soft and gentle sound of Ella's voice. Neither the newly married couple nor Alec had known how sweet her singing voice was. She stood on the docks watching the couple dancing to her singing she smiled as she finished a song and began one she knew from the rare radio stations playing prepulse old stuff.  
  
'Well here they are again  
  
I guess it must be fate  
  
They've tried it on their own  
  
But deep inside we've known  
  
They'd be back to set things straight  
  
I still remember when  
  
Their kiss was so brand new  
  
Every memory repeats  
  
Every step she take retreats  
  
Every journey always  
  
Brings her back to you  
  
After all the stops and starts  
  
They keep coming back to these two hearts  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
  
And after all that they've been through  
  
It all comes down to she and you  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
Forever you two  
  
After all'  
  
Logan looked up at Ella as she finished. He was crying and he nodded to his sister. Tears spilling down her face Ella return the gesture. Alec wrapped his arms around Ella and Logan was doing the same with Max.  
  
'Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
  
And after all that they've been through  
  
It all comes down to she and you  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
Forever you two  
  
After all' 


	18. Little Sister, Little Brother and LOTS t...

Disclaimer: I owned Dark Angel it would never have been cut. And Asha would be dead. See? I don't. I own Ella, Jon, Katie, Matt and other original non-DA characters. Don't sure. If you do I wrote this for nothing………

A/N: Give me ideas for the new babies name! Please? Hope you like. Sorry for it taking so long.

Chapter Eighteen: Little sister, little brother and a LOT to lose.

'Jesus Alec! Get your pretty boy butt down here now!!!' O C yelled down the phone at the hospital. It was three months after Max and Logan wedding. Two months before Ella's baby was due. Not that had stopped her going into labour earlier in the middle of a Jam Pony run. O C had actually thought Normal might try and take over from the doctor Max had called. He seemed very possessive of the unborn baby.

        Alec and Logan were on a 'working vacation' in New York. Trying to get hold of either of them was hell. Max was with her sister in-law trying to help and Kendra was back at Max and Logan's apartment babysitting Katie and Matt. O C was the only one, excluding Sketch, who could attempt the phone calls. And that damn fool couldn't even ring his own cell to give himself vibrating kicks.

        Picking up her coat she left the hospital and biked back to Logan's. She rang the hospital as soon as she reached there and was told everything was 'normal' but Ella was still in labour. She dialled the number of Alec's cell again. It cut to answer phone.

        'Alec, your wife is in labour. RING ME BACK!!!' she yelled and dialled Logan's cell. She heard ringing…

        From the other side of apartment door! She spun round and watched Alec, Logan and a mysterious dark haired male enter the apartment.

        'Cindy………' Logan said puzzled.

        'No time. You Mr. Money Bags get your son and niece bring Mr. Talk Dark and Hansom with you. And you GOLDEN BOY GET DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!! Before you miss the birth of your other kid!' she screamed grabbing her coat again.

        Two hours later Alec held his newest daughter in his arms. They'd not chosen name yet. After all she hadn't been expected for another two months!

        'She's perfectly normal. She's inherited just enough of her mom's DNA to age normally. Only fault with her is she's premature. We'll have to keep her here for a few days just to make sure.' Ella hadn't heard anything other than 'age normally' she wouldn't have to watch her almost die. Her daughter was normal. Healthy. Perfect. Tears sprang into her eyes. She was happy.

        'Take it I'm not needed.' Said a smooth creamy male voice. Ella's head snapped up. Her happiness faded.

        'Jon.'

        'El.' He said smiling. Alec looked up his eyes suddenly haunted.

        'I thought you didn't know her… El?' he asked. There was steel hidden the fear of his voice.

        'Alec, Jon……… Was there for me when Katie was ill.' Alec's eyebrows rose slightly.

        'Then why do you look like you've been caught out? Just **how **there for you was he?' Alec's voice lost its fear. The steel took over.

        'Alec! What are you saying? We've been through this! I couldn't and never did cheat on you…'

        'Premature babies run in families Ella. I know that. You said Katie was ill. Maybe she was just early. Is she mine Ella? Or is she his?' He looked pointedly at Jon and with that Alec handed the new baby to Logan and walked away.

        Ella began to sob. Max looked shell-shocked. She didn't know what to do. Other than to ask the obvious:

        'What's going on?' Logan answered her.

        'Jon is Ella's brother. I found him because Katie had growth problems when she was born. She needed a blood transfusion to keep her alive. Ella asked me to find him encase this little one needed the same sort of help.'

        'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Max.' Ella said now holding her eldest daughter. Max sighed.

        'I'm angry but I can't fault you for being a little stupid about your family. I'd be a hypocittie thing if I did.'

        'Hypocrite.' Logan supplied grinning.

        'Whatever.' His wife responded.

        'Katie is Alec's. There isn't any doubt! I never!' Ella fell silent. Max handed her a coat.

        'Go tell him not us.' Jon stood and cleared his throat.

        'Now would be a good time NOT to do that.' Ella moved towards him. So clearly cat-like. She kicked out quickly and stood with her foot on her brother's throat. Logan was suddenly struck with that image- dark hair not red- when Max had gotten lose of Manticore before.

        'Get in my way again Jon and I'll kill you.' Was all Ella said. Logan felt something in heart jump. That was an Ella he'd not seen since he'd watched her drag Alec through his apartment door.

        Ella had left. Max had been held back from following her. She'd found her husband on the hospital roof watching the sunset.

        'I love you.' He said.

        'I love you.' She replied. He nodded. His back still turned. 'I never slept with anyone else other than you.' She almost silently.

        'I know. I'm sorry.' Said Alec he turned and Ella saw the love in his eyes. She felt the happiness return.

**Then the gunshot rang out.**

Ella saw Jon lower his gun.

        She saw Alec drop forward.

        Blood flew everywhere.

        'I told you Ella. They aren't good enough for us! We're superior to them. X5's are scum……… I did you a favour! You're free now. Not even an X5 survives a bullet to the heart.' he left over the rooftop. Ella saw more blood.

        It was spreading.

        _Not even an X5 survives a bullet to the heart._

_        Not even an X5 survives a bullet to the heart._

_        Not even an X5 survives a bullet to the heart._


	19. Bullets and Teatowels

Chapter Nineteen: Bullets and TeaTowels

Ella was divided. Her human and feline parts were telling her different things. He feline part wanted to hunt. It wasn't just normal feline DNA Manticore only used the best. The Queen of the cats, tigers, lionesses, leopards… That part of Ella felt in danger. There was a strong male here. He had killed her mate and would now go after her cubs.

That part Ella's human part knew as well. There a reason she'd fled New York, Jon had tried to kill her daughter. Ella's human part was angry. As she moved towards the fallen Alec she got angrier. How could he! She looked down.

She was stood in a pool of Alec's blood. She felt her eyes begin to fill. NO! she told herself. Get him help and then go after Jon! Protect your daughter.

'El?' Logan stood in the doorway. Max was with him.

'Get a doctor quick! Jon shot Alec!' Logan turned and ran. Max moved forward her face as grim as Ella felt.

'Why?'

'Manticore.' Ella looked again at her husbands bleeding form. 'I have to go after him.'

'Not alone. You've got two kids to think of.' Max said. Ella glared at her. It was a look Max knew. It greeted her in the mirror sometimes.

'I am.' Ella left after Jon. Dark jeans and lose shirt flapping in the wind. It a good job X8's healed quickly.

Jon wasn't just Ella's brother. He was genetically identical to Ella. Other than the fact he had XY DNA and she had XX they were the same person. Also he's insane Ella thought. Jon thought everything taught to him at Manticore was true. She remembered them well…

_X5's are scum! You are superior._

_If you come across X5's you are to kill on sight!_

_Understand me soldiers! KILL ON SIGHT!!!_

He didn't even believe White had been trying to kill him. He was blind to the truth. But at least Ella wasn't blind to him. She felt out with part of mind designed to hunt. She caught his sent and followed it.

'White male. Gunshot wound to the chest…' Logan faded out as those words were said. Alec was dying in front of him. Bleeding on to the table. Alec was dying. Logan sat down oldest niece in his arms. Where's Ella. Alec won't get through this without her

Max watched them begin to operate and turned away. She couldn't lose him now. he meant to much and she'd never said it… He wouldn't even see his littlest daughter named. This wasn't fair. He's got so much to live for

O C stared at the wall. Alec, golden boy, shot. He couldn't die. He couldn't up and leave her Boo and two Lil Boos could he? Don't you dare Golden Boy. Don't you dare. She needs you

Ella found him. Stood above her baby. Holding the same gun he'd used to… to… to… murder your husband She thought bitter grief flowed through her.

_Not even an X5 survives a bullet to the heart._

'Do that and you die. In fact. You die anyway.' Ella's voice was Manticore steel.

'Poor older sister. Lost her lover?' Jon taunted. Manticore didn't make loonies like that. They just turned innocents into them

'Get away from my daughter.'

'Make me'

The fight that followed was shocking. Ella and Jon were perfectly balanced, each blow was blocked and each punch missed. Like it had be prepared that way. Then Ella struck out. She raised her knee hard and Jon was thrown off…

'Forgot that lil trick did we?'

'No.' Jon threw a punch that knocked Ella down. Unconscious.

It was black,

Alec was alone.

There was a light.

Ella wasn't alone.

Alec?

Ella?

I'm here

You're dead Ella's mind, spirit…. Ella stated.

No.

I saw you shot in the heart

No. You saw me shot where my heart should be.

I don't understand

Manticore messed me up babe. My organs are reversed.

You're alive?

Yes

Jon…

Why are you here? Because of him?

Yes

Wasn't worth it.

I don't know where I am

Neither do I, kid. Neither do I

I love you

I love you. But kido you gotta wake up

Am I asleep

No. I am

Alec's eyes snapped open.

Ella's eyes snapped wide.

Jon turned and ran. Ella stood and followed him. She caught him at the door.

'I should kill you.'

'I know. Mother defending her child.'

'I won't. I won't kill again because of you. I have some pride.'

'Then I kill you.'

'No.' Ella slammed her hand down on his shoulder blade. Knocking him senseless. She pushed him on to the bed and wheeled it into the hospital ward. Leaving him there. She ran towards the operating room.

'El!' Alec said weakly. He couldn't say anything else his mouth was smothered in his wife's.

'You're alright!' Mathew cried, and they all grinned.

'Yeah I am.' Alec said and hugged Ella again.

Both Alec and baby Bethany were home and safe. Ella had sorted out somewhere Jon wouldn't bother them again. Everything was ok. Everything was good.

'Have you and Logan ever shared a dream Maxie?' Alec asked wondering…

'Err.. Maybe.' She said smiling at her husband.

'Why?' he asked.

'Cause we think it's weird.'

'Love's weird.'

'I know.' Max smiled. Realising that both she, Ella and Alec had realised that and exactly what love was…

'What's Love Anyway?' Ella asked grinning. Max threw a teatowel at her.


	20. What's Love Anyway

Chapter Twenty: What's Love Anyway

Alec walked out of Jam Pony and headed back to his apartment. He took the long way to avoid bumping in Max and O.C. They were both in moods about the stunt he'd with Normal earlier. I was going to tell him it wasn't Max's birthday... I was!!! Alec thought sulkily.  
  
Someone crashed into him. He groaned and brushed himself off. Only to realise his wallet had gone. Cursing he spun round grabbing at the person who had just gone by. She twisted out of his grip and ran off. Alec was close behind her.  
  
He caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. The first thing he noticed was how attractive she was. Just past 21 he guessed with long auburn hair.  
  
'Get off me!' She yelled in his ear.  
  
'How's about no. Give me my wallet back and I may think about.' Alec said smiling at her.  
  
'Not a chance.' Alec raised his eyes at her words. Then crossed them. She'd raised her knee, hard. He swung at her and she ducked.  
'Ella!!' he yelled. 'That HURT!!' Ella smiled. It was over 3 almost 4 years since she'd jumped Alec the first time. She wouldn't forget that, ever.  
'Sorry.' Alec gave her a look that said you are not. And I know it. She grinned again. 'Here's your wallet.' She said and threw it at his feet. She waved a fan of money at him. 'I'll keep this though. Thanks.' This time Alec grabbed Ella's arm rather than calling out. He pulled her back into a passionate kiss.  
  
Max and Logan made out in penthouse. Celebrating Matthew's second birthday. Katie who was 18 months was playing happily with her cousin and little six-month-old sister...  
'We have a lot to thank Ella for...' Max murmured.  
'Mummy...' Muttered Katie under her breath and Logan was forced to grin.  
  
Normal was waiting to close up. From the distance he could see Alec and Ella kissing. He couldn't help but smile. It was long ago when Alec had brought a quieter more innocent Ella into Jam Pony wanting to get her a job. Normal knew he'd seen it then. The golden glow people in love get. He watched O.C and Sketchy join the couple laughing and joking. He nodded to himself as he closed the grill on Jam Pony. They deserved to be happy.  
  
Alec and Ella bounced up the stairs to Max and Logan's apartment. They walked into the couple kissing, when they noticed Ella and Alec they grinned cheerfully.  
'Hey!'  
'Yo!' Alec replied grinning happily.  
'You have some nerve...' Max began walking towards Alec. He paused and she hugged him. Logan slung an arm around Ella as they watched Alec pick up his daughters.  
Matthew Alexander wandered over to his father and defiantly sat on his feet.  
'How are you Matt?' Ella asked taking her eldest from Alec.  
'Good. Thank you.' Said Matthew.  
'Good.' Mumbled Katie. Ella grinned happily. And kissed her husband gently on the lips.  
'Things work out eventually don't they?'  
'Always.' Said Logan and Alec together.  
'Thought you didn't know what love was?' Max teased Ella.  
'I don't.' she said. Still grinning.  
'Don't you?' Alec asked.  
'No. No one does.' Ella said. The others grinned.  
'What is love anyway?' asked Matthew from below them.  
The other burst into laughter.  
  
Max and Logan watched Alec's family leave. Logan's sister, nieces and brother in law of sorts. They all felt happy. At ease. Manticore seemed to have finally been lain to rest.  
  
A/N: I want to thank you for following Max, Alec, Logan and Ella through this story. I couldn't have done it without you all. You made this story so easy to write. Thanks.  
  
Darienetta Stoke: Leave Alec alone. Or I'll make a sequel and cause harm to Logan.... Ok I won't. But I could....

Ting: Thanks babe!!! You're the best. You're my best and most constant review. Thank you for all of them.

Stranded Stargazer: Sorry no more. May be an epilogue but no more story.... Thanks for reading I know you're Max and Alec so thanks!!

ImaNut: Yeah well. I like Alec. Joshua's sweet but White and Asha should be dead.

Alecsgrl: It's definitely mushy. Very. But it's fluff. What can I say? Munchi: Thanks!!! Woo!!! Glad you like Logan's speechs. They help make things obvious.

Sha-Sha64: Thanks!

Angel of the Dark104: Thanks a lot

Kat: Thanks.

Alex24: Thanks loads.

Niteman: Thank you.

Gingersnap: my first reviewer. Thanks!!!


	21. Epilouge

"Have you ever wondered what love is?

Wondered what makes people fall in love with one another. How they can see something so beautifully pure in someone you can't see anything other than annoyance in?

Then have you ever wondered when at the precise moment you do fall in love, if it's worth it? Maybe your love is fought with hardships, people who don't want you to be together, things that can keep tearing you apart making sure you don't even want to try anymore. Possibly you cause your loved one pain, or just your presence can undermine everything they're strived for.

Even when you're in love, you can't tell if the sort of love that'll last forever or the kind that'll fade. How are you to tell you're ready to spend your life with one person! What if you love but they have really smelly feet? Or chew with their mouth open. If someone you love annoys will put something like his or her family before you, how are you meant to know if it'll last?

And then you can never be 100% sure your partner isn't cheating. Can you? Isn't there always some doubt that you'll suddenly find out whilst they were away there was someone else? That they were just that little bit too lonely.........

How can you be sure someone actually loves you? Don't people in old films spend their days convinced the one they love doesn't know they exist and their night wishing they did? Only to find the one they love, is manically obsessed with them as well! Or you know they love you and they really actually quite like your best friend.........

I mean isn't it just setting your self up for disaster? Falling in love. It's like going into bad part of town wearing a police uniform. Or prepulse jewellery. You're asking to be robbed. Of your heart usually.

So why bother to even try love?

Apart from the examples you're set. The people who somehow have the courage to risk everything, lives, dreams, etc, just to be with the person they love. The one's who defy everything just to get back to the person they want to be with. The people who don't care they're partner will drop everything to save a stranger, or run off into Lord knows where for family. Or are with the one man everyone knew would NEVER settle because he enjoyed being a player too much.

The people who don't care that the fates hate them. The ones who when life rains on them just go dancing in the rain. Or when they have to fight for love do so with everything they've got because it IS worth it to them. They're the people that give you faith. They're the ones whom you look at and think 'love must be worth it.' They make you willing to wait for love."

"My name is Kathryn Natalie Cale. Call me Katie if you want too most people tend to. The people that I use for an example when they ask 'What's Love Anyway?' are my parents. Alec (random lack of last name) and Ella Cale. Or I look at my aunt and uncle, Logan and Max. They aren't usual couples they've gone through so much more than anymore else would think. And I know I'll probably have to when it happens to me. Just like cousin Matthew is going through trying to explain to his girlfriend why he can hear her from a block away.........

I guess it comes with the territory, my parents told me about a place called Manticore. They've told me very much because I can guess it isn't high on their lists of favourite conversations but they've told me enough. I know I'll never be normal and that doesn't matter to me anymore.

Since I turned five nothing about Manticore has effect our lives. It's over with as my uncle says. They're always times when either one or more of my parent or Max and Logan are gone for awhile. Usually Max and Alec, my dad, they come back with people who don't look like normal people or people who are like us- different. I'm not really meant to know about this but I know my uncle is Eyes Only. And that's still happening, Manticore is exposed, forgotten and all other bad guys are going down! Stuff like that still happens but my family doesn't seem to care. I guess they've seen worse.

It's funny to think of my family like other people do. Characters in a story do that sorta stuff, Cindy always says. I don't see them like that. We're not normal but we're still mainly human. blah blah woof woof"

So maybe my entire family isn't normal. And maybe that makes love different for us, my sister, cousin, and I. But I don't think it really matters. My parents have been married 19 years now. My aunt and uncle only a little less than that, I'm nineteen and my cousin Matthew is turning twenty-one soon. We're both old enough to know that our parents are happy. That despite Manticore and everything else that they had to go through when were small, before my sister Bethany-Rachel was born, just made the love between respective couples so much stronger.

"What's love anyway?"

"I don't know. But I know I want to find out."


End file.
